Ace of 8's
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Jade is in a secret relationship with Austin Aries, Chloe is dating Jeff Hardy. Ace and 8's are around to get what they want. Will everything get blew out of the water for everyone involved when Chole and Jade get pulled into the storyline? Co-written with LoopyLou1990.
1. Chapter 1

~Jade~

I stood fixing my light medium brown hair. And checking to see that my make-up was still good to go. "Babe you look fine. I wouldn't let ya go on tv if you looked like crap. Trust me we didn't mess your hair up when had our fun." Dan pulled his jeans up standing behind me adjusting himself.

"I don't see why we have to sneak around Dan. I hate it. I hate watching the bitches fling themselves all over you. I want the world to know you belong to me." I complained as Dan pressed soft kisses to my neck.

"Baby we've been through this before. We're different. You're sweet and caring about everyone and I'm this cocky son of a bitch that cares about myself." I pulled away from him turning to look at him.

"But opposites attract." I pouted. He kissed me.

"You look sexy as hell when you pout." His lips met mine again. "For now it has to stay between us Jade. It's that or nothing and I need you."

"I need you too Dan. So for now I'll go with it." I moved out of his hold grabbing my tag title. "I gotta go defend my tag title with Chloe."

"Good luck and I'll be waiting for you after the ppv."

"I know. Good luck I know you can beat Roode for the title." I smiled at him and walked out of his locker room. It wasn't nothing new for me to walk out. I had managed him in the past but when I was no longer needed he dumped me like yesterdays garbage. The fans hated him for it but I'm still friends with him. Well more like secretly dating. I hate that I can't tell anyone I'm with him but he says it's for the best and he knows everything. I hated fighting with him. I loved the man and if that was the only way I could be with him then I'll take it. I had managed him for 8 months and that ended 4 months ago. I've been dating him for 5 months over the past year. I hated lying to my friends and I was simply sick of them trying to set me up with some other superstar around here. I went from managing Dan to teaming with Chloe. She was something else. She was dating none other than Impact's own Creature of the night Jeff Hardy. They did make a cute couple. But we caught the Knockout tag team gold from Jess and Jeremy. They were always riot to wrestle.

"Where have you been?" Chloe snapped as I walked up to gorilla. Every day I would do this disappearing act hiding in Dan's room with the door locked.

"Around." I said shrugging it off.

"We have a huge match against Ashley and Gail for the tag titles and you're nowhere to be found!" She exclaimed raising her voice.

"Babe relax" Jeff told her pulling her into him. I hated that I couldn't be in Dan's arms or him being here after the match. But I was stuck and it was me that agreed to it. We went to head out only to be stopped by JB.

"Gage, CJ how do you feel about your tag match being canceled at the last-minute?" That took me by shock and surprise. But I didn't let it show.

"Doesn't surprise me any. Every Knockout is scared of us around here. Just means we keep our titles." I said smarting off some.

"It's a damn shame we were told like this JB. I'm so sick of Madison and Gail picking when they get to fight. Next time they wont have a chance to back out. We got training to do come on Gage."

"Later JB." I smiled and walked behind Chloe back to our locker room. We both changed from our ring gear. Mine was simple really. Black booty shorts a blank sports bra top with paint splatter on it. I finished the look off with white wrestling boots. I put my stuff away sitting on the bench to watch the rest off the show.

"Why are you being all secretive lately?" I looked at her. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. I was sure she had some idea that I've been with Dan.

"Just drop it Chloe. When I can tell you, you'll be the first to know." She sighed agreeing to it. I turned my attention back to the tv in time to see Roode vs. Dan for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship.

"You have something going on with Aries don't you? If not him then Roode. And I know you wont sleep with a married guy."

"How?" I asked glancing over at her.

"I know Jade. We've been friends for years. We came into this company together. There's nothing we don't know about each other."

"Shouldn't you make sure Jeff is doing ok after he lost his match and went through the table?" I asked glancing at the tv to see that Dan had won the match. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"I knew it." She exclaimed walking out the door. I quickly got my stuff and went out to my car heading back to the hotel. Ready for a very good night since Dan had won.

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Dan's arms. I smiled curling up to him more. I felt so safe in his arms. I didn't wanna be anywhere else. "Baby we gotta get up."

"Why? We don't have anywhere to be. We both have the next few days off. We don't have to be in Orlando until Thursday for the show. Can't we spend the day together? We can stay in order room service, watch movies and do so many other things. You must wanna spend time with me? We don't ever get a chance to lay around and just be with each other like this." He gave in and we spent the time laying in bed just being with each other.

Thursday rolled around and I was sitting in the locker room lacing my boots up. "Fucking great we gotta face Lisa and Mickie tonight."

"Let me guess Ashley and Gail are gonna be up to something?" I asked looking up at her.

"We deal with them to start the match but get this we gotta deal with Aces and 8's tonight." What the seriously fuck is that all about? Why us? "Where'd that hickey come from?" I closed my eyes putting my hand over my neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about Chloe." I walked to my make-up bag and quickly got it covered.

"Just tell me. I wont tell anyone promise." I sighed looking at her.

"It's from Dan. But you can't say anything." I told her panic going through me that she would tell. "Not even Jeff."

"I wont."

"Promise me Chloe."

"I promise Jade." She pulled me into a hug. "I promise I wont even say a word to Jeff. But why can't people know?" I pulled away from the hug.

"He thinks people wont understand since we're complete opposites. I don't care what anyone says I just wanna be with him not watch all the bitches and sluts think they have a chance. I've tried making him tell people but he says it's the only way. I know it shouldn't matter but I can't help it." I felt so defeated. I loved sneaking around at first but now, now I just wanted to be with him at all times no matter what the cost was.

"He'll come around Jade. But we gotta focus on the match which is next." I nodded and followed her out of the locker room to gorilla.

"How's Jeff after the whole Aces and 8's messing up his match on Sunday?"

"He says he's fine with it and that sometimes things happen. But I can tell he's upset he didn't get the points for it. I don't get what the hell is going on with the Aces and 8's."

"I don't either or get why they're gonna mess with us. I guess since you're with Jeff and all. But it's better than the whole baby momma drama BS that AJ's going through."

"True, get me to get to Jeff. Makes sense really. Yea anything is better than that. That's one storyline I can't wait to end." I nodded in agreement and we head out to the ring.

"Gage can you tell me what they are doing in our ring?" Chloe asked. I looked at Ashley and Gail.

"Waiting for the beat down they will be getting from us CJ." I smirked. We made to charge the ring only for them to run off scared. We laughed walking down to the ring to wait for Lisa and Mickie to join us.

A/N: This is mine and LoopyLou1990's newest story. We hope you will all enjoy it. Will Dan ever wanna tell anyone? Will Chloe spill Jade's secret? How's the match gonna go? Will Jade get fed up and leave Dan? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D  
Also Dan is Austin Aries, Ashley is Madison, Lisa is Tara, Jess is ODB and Jeremy is EY.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chloe Jayde~

I was looking all over the arena for my tag partner Jade. We were best friends and a tag team. We had to defend our titles tonight against Gail and Ashley. Normally I didn't mind that she went missing, but it was our first PPV with the titles and she'd disappeared.

"Chloe darlin' relax." Jeff said as I went through catering for like the third or fourth time.

"How can I relax I have no idea where Jade is. This is important." I resisted the urge to raise my voice.

"I know it is and I'm not saying it isn't, but running yourself ragged trying to find her is not going to do you any favours. She'll be here, she's never let you down." Jeff pulled me on to his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Come on we best get to gorilla darlin' you're match will be starting soon. Maybe Jade is waiting there for you."

"Yeah maybe she is. Have I told you I love you today?" I asked as I slipped my hand in his.

"Yes, but feel free to tell me again, cos I love you too and I won't get tired of hearing you say it." He smiled kissing my cheek as giggled. "I love you."

We were stood at gorilla when a techie informed me that Gail and Ashley had back out of the match. I was pissed, but there was nothing I could do about it. Then Jade waltzed up like nothing was wrong.

"Where have you been?" I snapped at her.

"Around." She said shrugging it off.

"We have a huge match against Ashley and Gail for the tag titles and you're nowhere to be found!" I snapped again getting even more agitated.

"Babe relax" Jeff said pulling me into him and I relaxed some, Jeff just had that effect on me. Went to go out when JB stopped us.

"Gage, CJ how do you feel about your tag match being cancelled at the last-minute?" I rolled my eyes at JB's words.

"Doesn't surprise me any. Every Knockout is scared of us around here. Just means we keep our titles." Jade replied.

"It's a damn shame we were told like this JB. I'm so sick of Madison and Gail picking when they get to fight. Next time they wont have a chance to back out. We got training to do come on Gage." I said and walked off.

"Later JB." We walked to the locker room and changed out of our ring gear. I wore black wrestling tights with star bursts all over a black sports bra with a silver star on it and plain black wrestling boots.

"Why are you being all secretive lately?" I asked Jade, it had been bothering me for a while and I felt it was time she told me.

"Just drop it Chloe. When I can tell you, you'll be the first to know." I sighed agreeing to it. Then she turned her attention solely for the world heavy weight championship match playing out. So it was either Roode or Aries that had her attention.

"You have something going on with Aries don't you? If not him then Roode. And I know you won't sleep with a married guy."

"How?" She asked glancing over at me.

"I know Jade. We've been friends for years. We came into this company together. There's nothing we don't know about each other."

"Shouldn't you make sure Jeff is doing ok after he lost his match and went through the table?" She had a point, but I knew Jeff would want a moment, he always felt he let people down when he lost. Then Aries won and I caught the big ass cheesy grin on her face.

"I knew it." I exclaimed walking out the door.

Jeff as I thought was still disappointed in himself ad he was angry that the Aces and Eights got involved in his match but he quickly forgot about it when we got back. We visited Matt and hung out messing around on his back yard ring.

"Fucking great we gotta face Lisa and Mickie tonight." I said to Jade as I tied my hair back.

"Let me guess Ashley and Gail are gonna be up to something?" She asked.

"We deal with them to start the match but get this we gotta deal with Aces and 8's tonight. Where'd that hickey come from?" I asked as Jade covered it with her hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about Chloe." She said getting up to cover it.

"Just tell me. I wont tell anyone promise."

"It's from Dan. But you can't say anything." She panicked not like I would break her trust. "Not even Jeff."

"I wont."

"Promise me Chloe."

"I promise Jade." I pulled her into a hug. "I promise I wont even say a word to Jeff. But why can't people know?"

"He thinks people wont understand since we're complete opposites. I don't care what anyone says I just wanna be with him not watch all the bitches and sluts think they have a chance. I've tried making him tell people but he says it's the only way. I know it shouldn't matter but I can't help it." I don't know what I'd do if Jeff had wanted to keep us a secret.

"He'll come around Jade. But we gotta focus on the match which is next."

"How's Jeff after the whole Aces and 8's messing up his match on Sunday?"

"He says he's fine with it and that sometimes things happen. But I can tell he's upset he didn't get the points for it. I don't get what the hell is going on with the Aces and 8's."

"I don't either or get why they're gonna mess with us. I guess since you're with Jeff and all. But it's better than the whole baby momma drama BS that AJ's going through."

"True, get me to get to Jeff. Makes sense really. Yea anything is better than that. That's one storyline I can't wait to end." Jade nodded in agreement as we walked out.

"Gage can you tell me what they are doing in our ring?" I asked. Ashley and Gail stood in the ring.

"Waiting for the beat down they will be getting from us CJ." She smirked. We made to charge the ring only for them to run off scared. We laughed walking down to the ring to wait for Lisa and Mickie to join us. Lisa came down and was followed shortly by Mickie. Lisa I liked a lot, but Mickie just generally annoyed me. There was just something about her that wound me up. So I started the match locking up with her. I pulled her into a headlock and took her down applying the body scissors. She broke free elbowing me in the face. She grabbed me applying a rear chin lock and I flipped her over me. I stood and ran the ropes hitting a drop kick to her face. Then I tagged in Jade. Jade lifted her up and took her back down with a DDT. She scrambled to her corner and tagged in Lisa. Lisa and Jade locked up in a test of strength, Lisa over powered her, but Jade got the upper hand dropping her with a drop toe hold into the turnbuckle. She dragged her out and hit Engaged (A corkscrew elbow drop). Then she took out Mickie before tagging me in. I hit the ropes and hit Super Nova (a phoenix splash) for the win. As they rolled out and headed back stage we celebrated holding up our belts. That's when I caught movement on the outside of the ring. I looked to see one of the Aces and Eights. I took a step back into Jade, she saw him and we both turned to leave, but found another on the other side.

"Shit." I said and Jade nodded. They stepped on to the apron and slowly stepped in. I went one way and Jade went the other, but they followed us. As I went to slid out of the ring he grabbed me by my pony tail a scream escaping me. Jade who'd slipped out ran back to help me, but the other guy grabbed her. The fans were booing and shouting, but it quickly turned to cheers as Jeff and Dan ran down. The guy that had me let go and bolted, but Jeff suicide dived through the ropes taking him down. I was confused as to what a Dan was doing down here because he had no association with Gage and CJ, mine and Jades in-ring personas. But I didn't pay much mind as Dan took out the other guy and Jeff came to my side.

"You ok darlin'?" He asked pulling me to my feet.

"I am now you're here." I smiled up at him. We headed up the ramp and to the back. Dan and Jade were ahead of us and had disappeared when we got through the curtain.

"I bet if there was ever a time you regret dating me, it's now."

"Hell no! Let the whole of their group of pansy's come along. I'd still want you." I smiled kissing him. I pulled away wondering where the hell Dan and Jade had gone to.

A/N: Will the Ace's try again? What was with Dan coming to the rescue? Will Dan and Jade make their relationship public? Who is running the Ace's? What else will the Ace's do? Will they be able to dominate TNA? 450 reveals next :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Jade~

"Shit." Chloe said and I nodded. They stepped on to the apron and slowly stepped in. I went one way and Chloe went the other, but they followed us. I slid out of the ring for the guy to follow trying to get me I slipped back into the ring hearing Chloe scream. But the guy was able grab me by the arm. The fans were booing and shouting, but it quickly turned to cheers as Jeff and Dan ran down. The guy that had me let go and bolted. Dan chased after the guy but came back. He looked at me and I nodded slightly then I followed behind him to the back after the two guys from Aces and 8's and left. Chloe and Jeff where behind us somewhere. He said nothing walking to his locker room. I followed behind him. I didn't get him. Why come down and save us? He has nothing to do with me or even Chloe for that matter.

"What the hell was that about? What do you think everyone else is gonna think?" I half snapped at him the second the door was closed.

"You ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked pulling me into his arms ignoring my question altogether.

"I'm fine, my arms just gonna be a little red for awhile but nothing to bad." He rubbed over where the red mark of the guys hand print was. "Why come down there?"

"I couldn't stand back when my girl was getting hurt. I'll think of something to say to throw them off." I jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door.

"Austin a word please?" JB's voice echoed through the room.

"It's ok." He whispered kissing me. He pulled the door open after making sure I wasn't in sight. I couldn't see either one of them just hear them.

"What was that about running down there to help Gage and CJ?"

"I was being a man. I couldn't sit around back here and watch two guys harm two of our own Knockouts."

"So you just helping out? You don't have anything going on with Gage?" JB asked. I could picture the smirk on Dan's face now. I wished he would admit to everything but I knew that wasn't the case.

"I can't help a beautiful lady without being excused of more? Now that's not right. Don't you think JB?"

"It's just you kicked her to the curb saying she was no use to you. That you didn't need anyone holding you back. That she was good for nothing..."

"I know what I said to her that day JB." Dan snapped cutting him off. "I was proven wrong. Or maybe I told her what I did to push her, to make her work harder to show me she's better then every other Knockout around here. Look at it the way you want. She was special to me when she managed me and I'm not gonna let some goons hurt her. Do I have feelings for her? Well now that just doesn't matter. Everyone can think what they want. I know the truth and so does Gage." I heard the door slam shut. I slowly stepped out seeing that he was trying to relax himself.

"I better go. You gotta get ready for your match and Chloe's gonna wonder where I went to. Also she knows about us. I had to tell her."

"It's fine really. Be careful and I'll be waiting for you at the hotel." We shared a quick kiss and I slipped out of his locker room.

"I thought I would find you here." I jumped turning around to see Chloe standing there.

"Uh yea he was making sure that I was ok."

"I also saw his little interview."

"What about it?" She never got the chance to answer as JB walked up to us.

"Just the knockouts I wanted to see."

"Why's that JB?"

"We got nothing to say about what happened in the ring. They wanna fight then we'll do it." Chloe had a menacing look on her face as she spoke.

"As for what happened out there with Austin. People need to understand that through the bad of what happened between us we had a good friendship more then what any one thinks. We have every right to be friends." He didn't have to ask to know that's what he wanted to ask me.

"Need anything else JB?" Chloe asked. He shook his head and we walked off. I didn't have much to say as the whole Aces and 8's crap was playing on my mind. I didn't get what they wanted with us. "You doing ok?"

"Huh?" I asked looking over at her coming back from lala land.

"You ok?" She asked looking at me worried etched on her face. "I've been talking to you for the past few minutes. Didn't you hear anything?" I shook my head seeing that a bunch of guys were headed out to the ring. We turned the monitor on to see that people were everywhere in the ring as Ace and 8's where out. "I'm gonna head out and make sure that Jeff is ok." I nodded worrying about Dan as well. I walked out of the locker room getting my stuff and headed off to the hotel waiting for Dan to come except he never showed up. I tried calling him but it went straight to voice mail. I had one hell of a restless nights sleep. I waited by my phone all weekend since I wasn't needed for the house shows. By the time Tuesday rolled around I was sick of waiting. I had talked to Chloe about the upcoming TV taping and who we were gonna call out for open fight night. But nothing from Dan so I took off for the gym and worked my frustrations off. And when Thursday came around I got to the arena early slipping into Dan's locker room. It was only a few minutes before he walked in.

"Ever think about calling your worried girlfriend and telling her that you are ok? Ever think she would be worried sick about you?" I asked the second he was in the room.

"Fuck Jade. I know you were worried and I'm sorry just this whole Aces and 8's thing going on. Forgive me?" I sighed looking at him. How was I suppose to resist his pouty face? His amazing blue eyes pleading with me. His bottom lip sticking out.

"Yea for now but don't do it again." I told him wrapping my arms around him.

"I wont promise." I kissed him going to the door.

"I'm up first and make sure you watch it." He told me he would and I walked out heading to the locker room I shared with Chloe. I walked in changing. I headed out to gorilla getting there the same time that she did. We both had our title around our waist and headed out with out any music mics in hand.

"CJ I don't know about you, but I'm quite sick of two Knockouts around here thinking they can back out of matches when they want." I said slipping into the ring.

"Well Gage good thing it's open fight night then. I want to face Gail and Madison one last time."

"Me too but ya wanna know something CJ?"

"What's that Gage? Because I was told if they don't come down here and wrestle us tonight then they have to leave us be and never get a chance at the Knockout tag titles well we have them."

"I hadn't heard about that but I did hear this. They beat us tonight which is a fat chance in hell then they get there match for our titles but if they lose like they will then they get shit." Not another word could be said as they came out.

"You two wanna call us out so be it. And when we beat yo we'll do the same for the titles you two don't even deserve to have." Gail said.

"First you gotta beat us." CJ snarled into the mic. "So bring it you fake two cent whores."

I let Chloe start the match going against Ashley. Chloe skips locking up with her and throws over the top rope. Earl backs Chloe up and I get down running to the other side pulling Ashley's legs out from under her. I go after her and ram her right into the guardrail. I roll her back into the ring, Chloe covers Ashley and gets 2, she tags me in and I hit a frog splash, I go for the cover getting 2. I pull Ashley up by the hair Irish whipping her into the corner. I hit a high knee. Gail comes in going off the ropes only to be stopped with a high impact clothesline by Chloe. I do a monkey flip to Ashley as she tries to get up on the ropes. Ashley makes the tag to Gail and she comes off the second rope with a crossbody, she rolls me up but I kick out at 2. She whips me into the ropes I bounce off she goes for a clothesline but I duck making the tag to Chloe. She gets Gail with a series of clotheslines and a snap suplex, then a cyclone side suplex. Chloe gets 2. Chloe goes for Super Nova (a phoenix splash) Ashley tries to come in but I hit a drop kick to her sending her out of the ring then hit a cross body to her. I looked to the ring seeing Chloe hit Super Nova (a phoenix splash) on Gail. She goes for the cover only to lift Gail's shoulder up at 2. Earl yells at her and she tags me in. I went up top hitting Engaged (Corkscrew elbow drop). I went for the pin getting the 3 count. We kicked Gail out of the ring but our victory was cut short when Aces and 8's appeared on the titantron.

"You may have escaped our grasp last week but we will get you. Count on it. Since we feel so generous for the time being we'll share something with everyone. Gage pay close attention." I stood there annoyed as they were talking but the second they showed footage of me sneaking in and out of Dan's locker room I couldn't take it and left the ring shaking my head. They were going to use it against us and let the whole world know what was going on. The only thing I could think right now was what if he broke up with me over it all.

"Jade wait up." I stopped turning around the tears rolling down my face as I could no longer keep them in.

"I can't lose him. Not over this." I whispered out collapsing into Chloe's embrace as the tears poured out. Everything around me was gone. I was surrounded by darkness.

A/N: Is Jade ok? Will Aces and 8's get Chloe and Jade? How is Jeff? Will Dan leave Jade? How is Chloe doing? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Chloe Jayde~

We kicked Gail out of the ring but our victory was cut short when Aces and 8's appeared on the titantron.

"You may have escaped our grasp last week but we will get you. Count on it. Since we feel so generous for the time being we'll share something with everyone. Gage pay close attention." I stood there annoyed as they were talking but the second they showed footage of Jade sneaking in and out of Dan's locker room my annoyance changed to anger, but Jade was out of the ring and up the ramp. They were going to use it against her and Dan letting the whole world know what was going on. When I got my hands on one of them I'd ring their necks for them. I jumped out of the ring and took off after Jade.

"Jade wait up." She stopped turning around the tears rolling down her face.

"I can't lose him. Not over this." She whispered out collapsing into my embrace as the tears poured out. Then she slumped in my arms.

"Damn it Jade." I placed her arm round my shoulders and supported her to the trainer's room. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head." I smiled prodding her in the cheek.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, but now you're awake I really need to go. I'll be back in a little while." I shot out of the trainer's and down towards gorilla. I had every intention of taking a wack at one of the Ace's and Eights, but they came through two of them beating on Jeff. I wouldn't stand and let that happen. So I picked up a nearby chair and hit one of them in the back with it and went to hit the other, but he bolted. "Jeff, are you alright?" I asked dropping the chair and going to him. He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have done that Chloe."

"Well did you really expect I would stand back and let them beat on you like that?" He shook his head and kissed me quickly. "I gotta go back to Jade,"

"She alright? She does know that no one has a problem with her dating Dan right?"

"Can you say that for everyone in the Impact zone Jeff?"

"I guess not, but those who should count don't care. They're happy for them." I smiled and hoped he was right, I think it would tear Jade apart if this broke her and Dan up. I kissed Jeff told him I would meet him at the hotel and walked off to the trainers only to find it empty. I walked back to the locker room changed seeing that Jade must have left and headed out to the car park.

"Hey babe." I turned seeing my ex.

"Get lost." I said walking on to my car when his hand went around my wrist.

"Chloe babe don't be like that."

"Get. Off. Me. Bobby. We're done I'm with Jeff and have no interest in you what so ever." I yanked my hand free, but he still followed me.

"Come on we were good together. I'm better than that no good druggie." I whirled and shoved Bobby.

"Jeff is clean and he has been for ages. You're just a jealous little prick and when I say little I mean it." I said glancing down and smirking. "We're over because you're a cheating scumbag and Jeff isn't." He was silent to expecting me to snap at him so I took the chance to get to my car throwing my bag in and driving off. Bobby freaking Roode was an asshole not just on TV but in life to. I'd been with him a year and he constantly cheated on me and like all the women I called idiots for taking a cheating man back I did exactly the same time and time again trying to prove he would change that he loved me, but I just wasn't satisfying him. That I wasn't quite good enough for him and I should be honoured that he came back to me. But with Jade's help and becoming friends with Jeff I soon accepted it was him at fault and he was nothing more than horny good for nothing pig.

I stopped at a Seven Eleven after bumping into Bobby I wanted chocolate and I figured Jade would be back at the hotel and she would need some cheering up especially, god forbid, Dan breaks up with her. If he does he'll be getting a piece of my mind and kick in the nuts. I dropped my gear off in my room Jeff not back yet and wandered over to Jade's and knocked.

"Jade, babe come on I have chocolate and you'll never guess who I ran into in the parking lot at the area!" I shouted through the door, but got no response. I rang her cell, but it went straight to voice mail. I knocked a few more times and listened intently to see if she was just refusing to answer, but got nothing. I sighed and walked back to my room.

"Hey darlin' how is she?" Jeff asked. He was propped up on the bed his sketchpad out drawing again. I climbed on to the bed and he put down his sketch pad opening his arms for me to cuddle up next to him.

"I don't know. She'd left the arena by the time I'd gotten back and she isn't in her room and her cell's off." He sat up pulling me with him.

"Come on I know you're worried. Let's go check with Dan." I followed Jeff to Dan's room as I had no reason to know where his room was. He knocked and Dan opened up in a pair of boxers.

"Please tell me Jade is half naked on your bed." He raised his eyebrow and stared at me.

"No….why?" I sighed Jeff laughing at me.

"I can't find her. She'd disappeared from the arena and isn't in her room and she isn't answering her cell." I saw the worry flicker across Dan's face and knew he wouldn't just ditch Jade, because of what the Ace's had done.

"Ok I'll see if I can find her. If you hear from her call me. Hardy has my number." Jeff nodded that he did.

"Same goes for you, call us if you find her."

We checked the diners nearby and the hotels gym, restaurant and bar, but still no sign of her I was calling her cell every five minutes and kept checking her room.

"Where the hell is she Jeff? What if somethings happened to her?" Jeff held me rubbing my back soothingly.

"She'll be ok. She probably just doesn't want to talk to anyone. She's probably thinking the worst about Dan and that he's going to leave her."

"Yeah and if he did I'd castrate him and every damn member of the Aces and Eights." Jeff grinned down at me.

"There's my little tiger. You know how cute you are when you get angry?"

"Angry isn't supposed to be cute." I tried to sound annoyed, but failed. Jeff just had this soothing and calming aura about him and I never could stay angry or annoyed.

"Come on, we can't just search all night. Let's get a couple hours of sleep and we'll look again." I nodded considering that if Jade didn't want to be found she wouldn't.

A/N: What is Bobby's problem? Will jade turn up safe? Will Dan call things off with Jade? 450 reveals next :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Jade~

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." She smiled prodding me in the cheek.

"What happened?" I asked looking around trying to figure out how I got here.

"You passed out, but now you're awake I really need to go. I'll be back in a little while." She shot out of the trainer's. I laid back looking at the ceiling sighing. I had to get up and find Dan but I couldn't do it. I didn't wanna face him right now. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he broke up with me over this. I slowly stood up walking to the locker room keeping my head down.

"Jay." There was only one person that called me Jay.

"What's up Frankie?" I pushed the door open letting him in.

"You doing ok?" I went to nod but sighed picking my stuff up. "Why don't you come hang out with me. I don't want you to be alone." I followed him out heading back to the hotel. I turned my phone off not wanting to deal with anyone especially Dan. It was wrong of me not to let Chloe know where I was but that was the last thing I was even thinking about right now. Right or wrong it didn't matter. I put my stuff to the side sitting on Frankie's bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I just don't wanna lose him Frankie. He means everything to me."

"You know that it doesn't matter what the rest of us think. Just the two of you." He pulled me into him.

"I know Frankie. But it's him not me." I had a past with Frankie before he ever got with Tracie. We dated for a few months but it turned out to be awkward and now we're friends. He's one of the best guy friends I have. I never told him about Dan it was just something he figured out on his own.

"You wont lose him. He'd be nuts to let you go over this." I nodded. He got up walking into the bathroom. I snuggled into the pillow. I snapped my eyes open seeing Frankie sleeping in the chair. I looked at the clock seeing it was after midnight. I knew everyone would be looking for me or well Chloe and Jeff would be, Dan didn't know I was missing or so I thought. I got up grabbing my stuff slipping out of the room. I walked past my room knocking on Dan's door. I had to face him and the sooner I did the sooner I could put my mind at rest. I heard some rustling and the door swung open.

"Jade baby." He pulled me into his arms holding me to him. "I was worried when Jeff and Chloe showed up looking for you."

"I was with Kaz. I figured after what they did out there you wouldn't want me anymore." I tried to pull away from him but he held on tighter kissing my head.

"I would never Jade. I'll make this right. I'll prove to you and to everyone just how important you are to me." I didn't question him just let him lead me to the bed. His embrace never broke from me until the morning. He carried my bags and held my hand where ever we went. I got to the lobby seeing Jeff and Chloe. Dan wouldn't let my hand go so I mouthed I was sorry to her and she gave me a small smile. Between the house shows and the few days off he was busy thinking up something but he wouldn't tell me. I sat in his locker room as he paced.

"What are you doing Dan?" I asked watching him.

"You ready for your match?"

"Yea why?" He didn't answer just pulled me out of his locker room. "Dan what's going on?"

"You'll see." We walked up to gorilla seeing Chloe and Jeff there waiting. He kissed me and I headed out with Chloe. We got mics going out.

"Ya know Gage with Gail and Madison being out of the picture we have no one to face."

"That hasn't stopped us before. But I will say if anyone thinks they can even come close to beating us come down to this ring and try it." By this point we were in the ring waiting. I got a confused look on my face when Dan's music started and he walked down with Jeff.

"What's going on Aries? Hardy?" Chloe asked. We weren't suppose to wrestle them so I was at a lose here.

"It doesn't concern you CJ. This has to do with me and Gage." He went from looking at Chloe to looking at me.

"Last week Aces and 8's brought something private to everyone's attention. They had no right to show the lovely Gage coming to my locker room. She could've been there for many different reasons. But I'm happy they showed it to the world. Now I can do this before they get a chance. I was an ass for doing it this way. When it's only the two of us that matter. I hate seeing you hurt. So the truth."

"Austin you don't have to do this. I'm happy with the way things are." I told him cutting him off. I wasn't but I didn't want him to do something he would only regret.

"We have to do this Gage before it ruins us. I want to do this."

"Would you like to fill us in on what's going on?" Jeff asked standing by Chloe.

"The truth is when I ran out here to help save Gage and CJ it was because I love Gage and we've been together for months now." He pulled me into him kissing me long and hard.

"Now that this sappy love junk is over with, lets get on with the match we have." Chloe said. I smiled but it faded when Sting's music hit and he walked out. What did he want with us?

A/N: What does Sting want? Did Dan do the right thing? Will Aces and 8's show up? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	6. Chapter 6

~Chloe Jayde~

"Ya know Gage with Gail and Madison being out of the picture we have no one to face." I said looking to Jade.

"That hasn't stopped us before. But I will say if anyone thinks they can even come close to beating us come down to this ring and try it." By this point we were in the ring waiting. I got a confused look on my face when Dan's music started and he walked down with Jeff.

"What's going on Aries? Hardy?" I asked. Since when did we fight guys?

"It doesn't concern you CJ. This has to do with me and Gage." He went from looking at me to looking at Jade. I must say I was a little annoyed with his dismissal of me.

"Last week Aces and 8's brought something private to everyone's attention. They had no right to show the lovely Gage coming to my locker room. She could've been there for many different reasons. But I'm happy they showed it to the world. Now I can do this before they get a chance. I was an ass for doing it this way. When it's only the two of us that matter. I hate seeing you hurt. So the truth."

"Austin you don't have to do this. I'm happy with the way things are." I couldn't believe he was doing this, I'd move to Jeff as everyone knew we were and item and watched it unfold.

"We have to do this Gage before it ruins us. I want to do this."

"Would you like to fill us in on what's going on?" Jeff asked what the crowd wanted to know.

"The truth is when I ran out here to help save Gage and CJ it was because I love Gage and we've been together for months now." He pulled her into him kissing her.

"Now that this sappy love junk is over with, let's get on with the match we have." I said. Jade smiled but it faded when Sting's music hit and he walked out. What did he want with us? he came so far down the ramp clapping his hands.

"Well isn't that just too sweet for words. Well lets put this to the test. You all have some people in the back that would like to get a hold of you. So I'm making this a 8 man mixed tag team match. Ta Ta for now!" Then he walked off. I looked at Jeff confused as to where this match came from. Then Gail and Ashley walked out. Jade grabbed mic.

"You two again? You gotta be kidding me. Why don't you skip on backstage and let someone with an ounce of talent come on down." Gail smiled and lifted her own mic.

"Please we could beat you whenever we want, we're just toying with you. But I assure you our partners won't be." She smirked as Mark LoMonaco and Bobby Roode walked down. Damn it Bobby smirked as he walked down to the ring smiling at me, Jeff moving protectively in front of me. I'd gone through a rough break up just before I came to TNA and for a while the only people I really spoke to where Jade and Bobby. He was real nice to me. A shoulder to cry and being a married man I thought he knew how to treat a woman right and all the compliments he paid me I thought were him being a perfect gentleman. And I have to admit it felt amazing to be treated like a lady instead of a piece of ass. One night we'd gone out for drinks and he kissed me. Nothing was said and I regretted it kind of wishing he wasn't a married man so that I could be with him, Bobby Roode the perfect gentleman. Then he turned up at my room a couple of nights later the first I'd seen of him since we kissed. He said he was sorry, but he didn't regret it because he didn't love his wife anymore and that he in fact had fallen in love with me. There was a lot of flattery, words like captivating, beautiful and amazing kept getting thrown at me. And like a total idiot I believed every word he said, very promise he made about leaving his wife for me. And that was the start of the whole sordid affair. Jade warned me time and time again that it wouldn't be long before he dumped me or that he wouldn't leave his wife. Of course I defended him and then came his excuses, it wasn't the right time. There was something wrong with his kids so he couldn't leave her. I became disillusioned with him bit by bit. Especially when I found out I wasn't the only Knockout he was getting his rocks off with. But I kept taking him back hoping he'd leave his wife and that he'd drop the other women. Then Jeff came back to TNA and we became fast friends. I was one of few that didn't judge him for what he'd done in his past. Jade pushed more and more for me to leave Bobby for good. And when I realised that everything I was now missing with Bobby I could find with Jeff. Eventually I left Bobby found myself with Jeff and never looked back. Jeff made me the happiest I'd ever been. I loved him and stood by him whenever his past was dragged into the present. It was one reason why I knew all along that Jade wouldn't be with Bobby and that it had to be Dan.

I'd been thinking about it and hadn't even realised the match had gotten under way until Jade tagged me. Jeff was brawling with Mark outside the ring and Dan and Bobby had disappeared completely, I suspected into the back. Ashley was in the ring now and I quickly came to my senses jumping up on to the ropes and hitting a flying cross body on to Ashley. I ran to the corner ramming straight into to Gail before turning back to Ashley and lifting her to hit Star Dust (vertical Stunner). I covered her quickly and got the win. Jade passed me my title and we climbed out Jeff having laid waste to mark followed us.

"What was up with you?" Jade asked as we headed backstage.

"Nothing sorry I guess my head wasn't in the game." But in actual fact Bobby' sudden interest in me again was slightly off putting. If it had been just a match between Dan and Jade against Bobby and one of them I wouldn't have minded, but it was a match with me and Jeff and then him appearing again in the parking lot. But for now Jade and Dan were asking if we wanted to come out with them to the Dairy Queen, I suspected it was more Jade's want than Dan's but I wasn't going to say no.

A/N: Is Bobby up to something? Will Aces and Eights strike again? Is everything ok with Dan and Jade? 450 reveals next :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Jade~

I knew that the match wasn't an easy one for Chloe with Jeff and Bobby in that match. I would have been freaking out if I was in her place. But Chloe was a strong women. I had the great idea for the 4 of us to hang out after the show. Dan really didn't wanna go but he didn't have much say in the matter. Why I had to make us all go out to Dairy Queen was beyond me. Ok so it wasn't beyond me I needed them all to hang out since Dan went public with it all. Just trying to get my best friend to know my boyfriend. I can't say I had prefect relationships since I've been in TNA. In fact I had a bad one he didn't beat me or anything but cheating and name calling was a few things on the list. But that's the past and there isn't much since to bring it up now. Dan and Jeff had got up to get us some ice cream. I looked over at Chloe. Now was a good enough time as any to ask her since it was just the 2 of us.

"You doing ok after that? I didn't think Sting would've made that match." I asked unable to read her expression. I study her features but nothing changed.

"It was hard considering. But it's over with and I don't wanna talk about it. Things must be good with you and Dan for him to do that?" She asked skipping around everything else. I wouldn't push that would only make her pissed at me and I didn't want that so I left it be. If she wanted to talk about it she would find me but she had Jeff for most things now.

"I guess so. I wasn't expecting it but I'm happy he did it. Though I'm gonna miss sneaking around."

"Babe everyone knew about it. You might have had it hid and no one might have knew what was going on but it was getting easier to figure out." I was sure it was getting easier to figure out but I really didn't care I wanted to get caught just not the way we were.

"Stupid Aces and Eight's. Think they'll try anything again?" I asked not wanting to deal with anything else. And ever since they tried to get us the first time they had been playing on my mind.

"Sure they will. It is them we are dealing with here. We just gotta find a way to think ahead of them." Chloe suggested.

"Yea but that's easier said then done."

"What's easier said then done?" Jeff asked sliding into the both next to Chloe as Dan sat by me.

"Getting ahead of Aces and Eight's." I said taking a bite of ice cream. "Surely they have something planned if they want Chloe and myself."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we're gonna focus on having fun and enjoying the night." Dan said placing an arm around me. I smiled kissing his cheek. We did enjoy our night. It was filled with laughs and jokes and unfortunately a few stares and glares from strangers. I tried not to let it bug me but I couldn't help it.

Another Thursday rolled around and I was making my way back to the locker room after seeing Dan when Micheal walked up to me. I rolled my eyes trying to go around him but he kept side stepping.

"What?" I growled out growing tired of him.

"I just wanna know why you wanna be with the biggest loser in this company and not the future of this company?" He asked a cocky smirk in place.

"Hmm let me see here I'm with the greatest man around here and I don't date little boys that feel the need to have an orgasm with their hair." I pushed past him feeling disgusted and he didn't even touch me.

"What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked as I walked in.

"Stupid Ion thinking that I would dump Dan for him. How many times do I have to tell that dude no before he gets the hint?" I grabbed my ring gear changing in to it.

"That's what you get for helping him with his hair that one time." Chloe laughed.

"Laugh it up Chloe. I was trying to be nice to him. I didn't think he would grow a crush on me over it."

"He doesn't just let anyone touch it. Just give in and be with him." Chloe joked. I gave her the finger lacing my boots up.

"Sorry the dudes to much into having sex with his hair for me." I got up walking to the mirror pulling my hair into a pony for the night.

"And you're not?" She asked with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "No you just like guys with no hair at all." Chloe smirked walking out of the room.

"Hey he has hair." I replied following behind her. She shot me a look. "He does. Where we going? We gotta be in the ring in just a few minutes." I asked as we walked.

"I need to have a little word with Sting." I had a feeling she wouldn't let what happened last week go. But I was going to be right there with her. I had her back no matter what. We walked into the room to see the Aces and Eight's surrounded the room. I back up to the door only to walk into someone. I gulped looking at Chloe trying to find away out.

"What do you know the 2 girls we want come to us." The leader said standing up from the chair he was in. "Grab them." He demanded. I try to fight the guy off but he pinned my hands behind my back holding me their.

"Keep struggling and I'll break them both." He growled in my ear. I gave up defeated.

"What do you want with us?" Chloe spit out pissed. I didn't blame her. I was pissed and wanted to know for myself.

A/N: Is Chloe is ok? Will things get better for Dan and Jade? What's the deal with Ion? What do the Aces and Eight's want with the girls? Will they Make it out? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Chloe Jayde~

The more I thought about it the more it pissed me off. Why did Sting have to set that match? Most knew about my sordid affair with Bobby and how I felt about him now. Not to mention how Jeff felt about him. I sat in the locker room I was definitely going to confront Sting about this maybe even take it up with Dixie Carter. I looked up as Jade came in a look of disgust in her face.

What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Stupid Ion thinking that I would dump Dan for him. How many times do I have to tell that dude no before he gets the hint?" She grumbled grabbing her gear and changing.

"That's what you get for helping him with his hair that one time." I laughed.

"Laugh it up Chloe. I was trying to be nice to him. I didn't think he would grow a crush on me over it."

"He doesn't just let anyone touch it. Just give in and be with him." I joked. She gave me the finger lacing her boots up.

"Sorry the dudes too much into having sex with his hair for me." She got up walking to the mirror pulling her hair into a pony.

"And you're not?" I asked with a laugh. "No you just like guys with no hair at all." I smirked walking out of the room.

"Hey he has hair." Jade replied following behind me. I shot her a look that said sure he did. "He does. Where we going? We gotta be in the ring in just a few minutes."

"I need to have a little word with Sting." I wanted answers and he was going to give them. Jade my best friend didn't back off but followed me. Straight into his office only to find the Ace and Eight's. I knew Jade had backed up and I hoped they make a move and she could slip out, but no such luck.

"What do you know the 2 girls we want come to us." The leader said standing up from the chair he was in. "Grab them." He demanded. I turned around straight into one of them who shoved me into another's arms who held me fast. I struggled hard but couldn't get free.

"That's it struggle I like it when they struggle." He chuckled in my ear.

"What do you want with us?" I spit out pissed and a little afraid. I had gotten me and Jade in this mess by wanting to confront Sting. Now I had to get us out but how?

"Many things girls. Right now we want those two supposed men you're dating." Another guy grabbed my legs and I was lifted into the air.

"Put me the hell down right now!" I screamed as Jade and I were carried out of the room.

"Hey! I said Hey! Get the hell off of her!" Of all the people what the hell was Bobby doing here? I was dropped unceremoniously on to the floor a fight breaking out with Bobby and the Aces. As much as I hated Bobby I couldn't just stand back and watch him getting his ass beat for helping me. I jumped on to the back of the nearest guy and struggled with him. I was pretty sure Jade had joined the fray as well. Bobby seemed to be getting the upper hand when the guy I had a hold of suddenly ran backwards and rammed into the wall crushing me. My head bouncing off the wall violently. I slipped down my head spinning and felt a hand on my wrist.

"Chloe babe," Bobby's hand went to my face cupping my cheek.

"Chloe! Darlin! What the? Get the hell away from her Roode!" Bobby's hand moved and Jeff was suddenly there. "Chloe, you alright? Brooke came and got us the second she saw they had you." I brought my hand up to my head and felt the bump from hitting the wall. I should thank Bobby, but at the same time it didn't make him any less of an ass.

"Yeah, just my fucking head hurts. Is Jade ok?"

"I'm alright Chloe. Just sick of the Aces and Eights already. I'm ok Dan don't worry. Its thanks to Bobby they didn't get to cart us off." Both Dan and Jeff turned to look at Bobby who I had just realised was still stood there looking at us.

"Thanks." Jeff grumbled hate dripping from just that one word.

"Yeah like he said, thanks." Dan added glaring at Bobby. I looked at Bobby and offered a small smile.

"Thanks Bobby." I offered friendlier than I had been with him since we split.

"Yeah thanks." Jade smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you guys around." Then he stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked off a backward glance at me.

"You're match has been moved to the second half. So you got some time." Dan said then he and Jade started off to catering.

"What the hell was he doing Chloe?" The only time Jeff got angry or annoyed was when Bobby was around.

"I don't know. I was struggling to get free and the next thing I know Bobby's demanding they let me and Jade go. I'm dropped and then I attack one of the guys and he rams me into a wall. Bobby asked if I was ok when you and Dan ran over." Jeff pulled me to him stopping in the hallway. I breathed in deeply loving his aftershave and how safe he always made me feel.

"I'm sorry darlin you know I hate it when Bobby's around. After everything with him."

"I know and I know it's only cos you care. So don't worry your multi-coloured hair about it." I smiled up at him making him laugh.

"Going to have to keep you real close, I don't want them getting a hold of you again. What were you doing on your own there anyway?"

"I wanted to ask Sting about that damn match last week. It's done nothing but piss me off. But they were all in there." I sighed and he kissed me.

"Well don't worry, if me and Dan aren't with you then we'll make sure one of the other guys are. I know you aren't going to like being watched, but,"

"But if it'll give you peace of mind I don't mind." I smiled leaning up and kissing him again before meeting Jade and Dan at gorilla.

A/N: Will Ace's and Eights try again? Will Chloe and Jeff be ok? How are Dan and Jade holding up? 450 reveals :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Jade~

"Yeah, just my fucking head hurts. Is Jade ok?"

"I'm alright Chloe. Just sick of the Aces and Eights already. I'm ok Dan don't worry. Its thanks to Bobby they didn't get to cart us off." Both Dan and Jeff turned to look at Bobby.

"Thanks." Jeff grumbled hate dripping from just that one word.

"Yeah like he said, thanks." Dan added glaring at Bobby. Chloe looked at Bobby and offered a small smile.

"Thanks Bobby." Chloe offered friendlier than she had been with him since they split.

"Yeah thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you guys around." Then he stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked off a backward glance at Chloe.

"You're match has been moved to the second half. So you got some time." Dan said then we started off to catering. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yea just lets stop by the trainers room and get some aspirin. My backs gonna be killing me after the match." One of the guys rammed me into a crate. Dan stopped me to get a better look at my back. I winced as he ran his fingers over where my back hit.

"You're lucky it didn't get broke open. You're gonna have one hell of a mark for awhile. Plus you're back is gonna be black and blue." The next thing I knew he was handing me his shirt. "They see you're back they're gonna target it the whole time. This way you can hide it and show off I meant what I said last week." I smiled slipping the shirt on kissing him.

"You're too sweet Dan." I slipped my arms around his waist.

"Only for you babe. Look I can't let anything happen to you again. I can't lose you. So from now on.."

"You or someone else has to be with me at all times." I finished cutting him off.

"It's for your own good Jade."

"I know and if it gives you piece of mind I'll do it." He pressed his lips against mine.

"I know you don't want this but thank you."

"I'd do anything for you Dan." We walked up to the gorilla getting weird looks from Jeff and Chloe.

"Dan's making me wear this so they go after my back." I explained lifting the shirt up for Jeff and Chloe to see. I heard Chloe gasp. "It's not as bad as it looks." I pulled the shirt down kissing Dan heading out with Chloe. Ashley and Gail were in the ring going against Brooke and Mickie. We weren't set to be faces or heels we've been around long enough to do pretty much anything. But for now we stood back letting Gail and Ashely get distracted as Brooke got the pin on Gail. Once it was just Ashley and Gail in the ring we grabbed mics getting in the ring.

"You say you can beat us. Well we got an offer you can't refuse." I smirked.

"At No Surrender if you two are up for it. We will face you in a cage match for the Knockout titles. We win we never see your ugly mugs in that ring when we are in it."

"And if by some fat chance in hell the likes of you 2 win. We will leave Impact for good. So what do you say?" I finished off.

"Anything to get our gold back." Gail said pointing between her and Ashley.

"It'll be the icing on the cake to see you two gone for good because we took out the trash." Ashley smarted off. I shared a look with Chloe and we pounced. I got Ashley and Chloe got Gail. I hit a swinging neckbreaker then went to hit a moonsault using the ropes but she got her knees up. I crawled to the corner as Chloe tossed Gail into Ashley. They quickly scrambled out of the ring. Chloe helped me up and we ran diving out of the ring taking them down. We got to the back with Dan and Jeff waiting for us. Dan handed me a bottle of water and a couple aspirin.

"Thanks." I took the aspirin hugging him. I walked off with Chloe to shower and change. The guys close behind us. "You don't think things are gonna get outta hand if Jeff gets to face Dan for the title do you?" I didn't want it to ruin anything between us.

"I wouldn't think so." I could tell that her mind was somewhere else right now.

"He may have treated you wrong and be a total jackass but you of all people know that it's just a cover. He wouldn't let anyone harm any Knockout around here. Just because he hurt you and he is a freaking creep doesn't mean he stopped caring about you."

"So what you're taking his side in all of this?" That wasn't it at all. I didn't like him at all. I hated the man. I was just trying to put her mind at ease.

"Never would I take the man sluts side in all of this or ever. I was trying to help you. Don't worry about it and let's watch your mans match." I got up turning the TV on.

"I know Jade. You're just trying to help. But with Roode wanting me and Aces and 8's lurking around then we gotta win the match at No Surrender. Every things just piling on top of me." She ran a hand through her hair.

"You just need a day with Jeff to relax. I know he can make you relax and forget about everything else. If nothing else we can get everyone with water balloons." She laughed shaking her head.

"I know a few people we can hit extra hard." She smirked. Yep that was the Chloe I knew and loved. We watched the rest of the show. Dan and Jeff showed up at our locker room. Both just walking right in.

"You guys could knock." I said sitting on Dan's lap.

"Where's the fun in that babe?"

"Besides we talked and think it's best we share this locker room with you guys until this whole BS is over and done with." Jeff said holding Chloe close. I knew there wasn't much sense in not agreeing. I didn't wanna fight so I went along with it. We all said our good byes and we headed out.

A/N: How does Chloe feel about everything? Will she let Jeff cheer her up? What will Aces and 8's try next? Will Roode try anything? What about Ion? Will Chloe and Jade lose their jobs at No Surrender? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Chloe-Jayde~

"Besides we talked and think it's best we share this locker room with you guys until this whole BS is over and done with." Jeff said holding me close. I wrapped my arms around him trying to stop thinking of Bobby. I mean what was he playing at? Was he trying to worm his way back into my affections? Split me and Jeff up and have another go at the affair? More than likely. Or had he genuinely cared about me? Was it more than sex for him? No he was a cheating no good lying scum bag and that's all he'd ever be. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even realised that Dan and Jade had left.

"Chloe darlin' you ok?" I shook my head.

"No, it's Bobby. I mean why? I don't care if he helped me and Jade, I don't want him near me." He pulled me into him holding me close. I turned my head resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah well he won't get near you again. I promise." I smiled tilting my head back to kiss him.

I walked out of the bathroom towel wrapped around me and Jeff on the bed watching the telly. He looked up as the bathroom door clicked shut and smiled that smile that made me melt and patted the bed. He was lounging in just his boxers and as I reached the bed I let the towel slip and fall to the floor. Crawling on to the bed my eyes never leaving Jeff's as I crawled up his body and kissed him feeling him become hard beneath me. It wasn't long before I had forgotten all about Bobby and the Ace's lost in the feeling of Jeff deep inside me.

I woke up wrapped in Jeff's arms his hair covering my face and I snuggled into him more his arms tightening holding me close.

"I think we should just stay in bed today darlin'." I smiled and kissed his chest.

"I agree, I don't wanna move." I sighed contentedly.

"How you feeling today?"

"Lighter than air, but you always make me feel that way." I tilted my head back to kiss him as he smiled.

"Morning!" Matt shouted as he walked into the room.

"Matt!"

"Man what the hell get out!" Jeff shouted pulling the cover up around us only for Matt to jump on to the bed.

"You two are so damn lazy." Matt complained.

The rest of the week was a blur and the next I knew we were back at the arena for the tapings. I had a match against Gail tonight and next week Jade would be against Ashley. I changed in the bathroom with Jade and walked out to Jeff and Dan, Jeff taking my hand placing a light kiss to the back of it. As we walked to gorilla I felt as if someone was watching me and when I looked behind us I saw Bobby stood just watching us. Jade looked back seeing him to and turned back shaking her head. Our music hit and I kissed Jeff before walking down with Jade to the ring. We both stood leaning against the ropes as Christy announced Gail accompanied by Madison to the ring. Jade and I bumped fists and she climbed out warning Ashley what would happen if she interfered.

The bell went and we locked up. I twist hitting Gail with a neckbreaker. As she stands I come in with a boot to the face and a few right hands. I slam Gail into the corner face first and hit her with a clothesline. I take to the turnbuckle and hit a missile drop kick. I notice Jade had moved and was backing Ashley up.

I focus on the task at hand and hit a crossbody for 2. I grab Gail putting her in a half Boston crab. Then move into a triangle hold, Gail grabs the rope forcing me to break the hold. I set Gail up on the top rope and take her back to the mat with a Hurricanrana. Its then that I notice two guys from the Aces at the top of the ramp and turn into a swinging neckbreaker from Gail. She hits me with a clothesline taking me back down again and hits Eat Defeat for a 2. We fight and end up back on the top Gail getting the best as I see the Aces have moved further down the ramp, she knocks me down. Gail hits the Moonsault from the top, but lands funny injuring her knee. Gail crawls over and covers me for a 2. I get to my feet, but my head is spinning and Gail hits Eat Defeat for a second time to get the win.

Jade quickly slides in to make sure Gail doesn't try anything, but like the cowards they are, Gail and Ashley scamper away. Jeff and Dan now stood on the ramp having chased off the Aces. I slid out holding my face as Jade helped me up the ramp towards Jeff and Dan. Jeff took over leading me into the back. I pulled free and stormed into the locker room.

"Chloe darlin' calm down."

"Calm down Jeff?! Are you crazy? No way! It's one thing to mess with us, to do whatever, but messing with my match, throwing me off, making me lose to that no good, little bitch! No!" I was vaguely aware that Jade and Dan were watching me explode, but didn't care, later I would be embarrassed, but right now I was pissed. But Jeff never let me stay angry, pulling me into his arms even though I struggled holding me tight till I stopped.

"It's ok…Chloe when it counts you'll win even if we have to sit ringside. At the PPV they won't distract you or Jade." He said stroking my hair.

"He's right Chloe, we'll be down for your match they won't bother you. They won't get near either of you." And I couldn't hold on to my anger when everyone was so calm.

"I know…thanks. Plus Jade will win her match next week against Ashley. So it'll be one-one going into the PPV."

A/N: How does Jade feel about Chloe losing her match? How does she feel about the Aces and Roode lurking around? Will Ion try anything? 450 reveals next :D


	11. Chapter 11

~Jade~

"Chloe darlin' calm down."

"Calm down Jeff?! Are you crazy? No way! It's one thing to mess with us, to do whatever, but messing with my match, throwing me off, making me lose to that no good, little bitch! No!" I stood holding onto Dan as we watched Chloe explode. Jeff pulled her into his arms she struggled some before giving in.

"It's ok…Chloe when it counts you'll win even if we have to sit ringside. At the PPV they won't distract you or Jade." He said stroking her hair.

"He's right Chloe, we'll be down for your match they won't bother you. They won't get near either of you."

"I know…thanks. Plus Jade will win her match next week against Ashley. So it'll be one-one going into the PPV." Now that Chloe's episode was over I left with Dan for a promo. Dan had a meeting and was skeptical to leave me but I told him I would be fine. I was going to be with JB. Ok maybe that wasn't my best argument.

"Gage there's been a few things floating around. I just wanted to get your opinion on them."

"What's that JB? If it has anything to do with me and Austin just know that I didn't give a shit what anyone says about it. I'm his and he's mine. I'm gonna marry that man one day. It'll be years from now. Now what else you got for me?" I was so sick of people asking Dan about being with me and every chance JB got he asked me. It's not that big of deal anymore it never was. Just get over it already.

"Gage you sure they will show for the cage match? They are good for running away."

"They are good at running away. Sometimes I forget what they look like in the front. If Chloe and myself have to hunt them down and carry them over our shoulders then so be it. We will have a match. There's no more running. They are going down." I rolled my eyes seeing Ashley walking up getting in the shot. "What do I owe this lovely appearance?" I asked sarcasm dripping from every word I spoke. She just ignored my question.

"You seem so sure of yourself Gage. But Gail beat CJ earlier tonight. And next week you are going down."

"Oh Madison. You haven't seen anything yet. I will beat you next week. I learned from past mistakes. I don't care what's going on outside the ring. My focus will be on the match. And because I don't wanna see your ugly face it'll be a quick match."

"The whole world will see how much of a laughing stalk you two really are."

"We will never be an embarrassment like you and Gail. We lose well that's just it we lose we don't throw fits. We win then it's a party. We'll see over the next 2 weeks who is the better team." I turned walking off. Stopping in front of Hogan's office to wait for Dan. I figured Dan was still in the meeting since he had yet to meet me anywhere. I saw Michael walking my way a smirk in place. "What?" I snapped annoyed.

"Just thought I would bring ya something to drink." He handed over a grape Gatorade. He had to have done something to it.

"Uh thanks but I'm not thirsty."

"What the hell is he doing?" Dan growled out putting an arm around me.

"Someone needs to protect her. You just left her out here for the wolves to attack."

"Or for a joke of man." I snapped. Dan pulled me into him kissing my temple getting me to melt into him.

"Let's get one thing straight Ion. Jade is mine. She wants a real man not some child that loves his hair more then anything else. You want her you gotta go through me and that ain't happening. Now get lost."

"She'll be mine. Just you wait and see. At the end of the day the best man will always win. Remember that Aries."

"I'll never be your's. The best man wins every night. Remember that Ion." I growled out.

"Come on babe. We don't need to lower our self's to his level." I walked off with Dan. He was done for the night and Jeff was out for his match. We decided to head out early. Nothing was to happen during Jeff's match with the Aces and 8's guys so we figured it was safe.

The week went by fast with house shows and Dan training me more for my match on Impact and for the ppv in the cage match. I was sore and wore out as I sat in the locker room waiting for my match.

"You need to loosen up before your match." Dan walked over to me rubbing my shoulders.

"If two are gonna get jiggy with it. Me and Jeff will be out there waiting." Chloe said pointing to the door with a smirk. Jeff shook his head laughing.

"We don't have time anyways. My match is next." Right on cue a techie poked his head in.

"Jade your match is up next." With that he left. I took Dan's hand and walked with Jeff and Chloe behind us.

"We'll be out there to make sure nothing happens." I nodded walking out with Chloe seeing Ashley and Gail in the ring. I jumped on to the apron seeing Gail get out. I jumped over the top rope then posed for the fans. Jeff and Dan had the ramp covered and Chloe was watching Gail.

Instead of locking up Ashley hits a running knee and locks in a submission, but I fight right out of it. I crawl to the outside needing a minute, and Ashley stomps on my arm. Ashley goes to the apron and I sweep her legs out from under her. I send Ashley face first into the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and getting a quick near fall. I argue with the ref, and it allows Ashley to get a couple of quick roll ups on me. Ashley goes for pin after pin before just hitting a big clothesline. I come back hitting a face buster and backing Ashley into the corner. I send Ashley across the ring by her hair. I look to the top of the ramp seeing Dan and Jeff standing their ground and Chloe glaring at Gail.

I hit a suplex and float right over into a guillotine choke that turns into a front face lock, but Ashley fights out of it and kicks me away. Ashley starts to fight back and takes me off my feet with a couple of big right hands before kicking me in the side of the head. I grab my head getting up catching Ashley with a short arm clothesline, I go for a monkey flip but Ashley pushes me off. I get up going for a drop kick but Ashley rolls out to the floor.

Chloe sends Ashley back into the ring where I hit big slam. I go to the top rope and hit a big moonsault, going right for the pin. Ashley kicks out at two. I kick away at Ashley. I jump off the ropes hitting another moonsault. I get up locking in Archaic (Dragon sleeper) getting Ashley to tap out. I let her go getting up seeing Gail coming into the ring I hit a drop kick and I see Chloe hit a body slam. We got outta the ring Earl checking on Gail and Ashley. It was the first time I notice that Jeff and Dan weren't in their spots.

"Where are the guys?" I asked looking around once we got backstage only seeing Roode and Ion there.

"They were here." Chloe said looking around. We tried to ignore the two shit for brains but they didn't like that very much.

"Oh girls we know where your little boy toys are." Roode said smirking.

"Where are they?" Chloe growled out.

"You gotta do something for us first." Michael smirked licking his lips.

"Like hell." I snapped ready to fight them off if I had to.

"You don't even know what it is yet." Roode stepped closer to Chloe and I could feel her tense up. I pulled her closer to me trying to get her to relax some.

"What's that?" I asked in a half growl.

A/N: What do Roode and Ion want with Jade and Chloe? Where is Jeff and Dan? How will the PPV go? Will Ace and 8's try anything? LoopyLou tells ya next time! :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Chloe-Jayde~

"Where are the guys?" Jade asked looking around once we got backstage only seeing Roode and Ion there.

"They were here." I said looking around. We tried to ignore the two jerks in front of us, but they clearly weren't taking the damn hint.

"Oh girls we know where your little boy toys are." Bobby said smirking.

"Where are they?" I growled out. If Bobby had laid a hand on Jeff I'd kill him.

"You gotta do something for us first." Michael smirked licking his lips.

"Like hell." Jade snapped like me ready to fight them off if we had to.

"You don't even know what it is yet." Bobby said stepping closer to me I tensed I didn't want him touching me ever again. Jade noticed and pulled me closer to her.

"What's that?" Jade asked in a half growl.

"Doesn't matter what they want." AJ snapped walking towards us.

"Cos the only thing they'll be getting is an ass whooping." James added. "You ladies alright?" James asked bobbing his head at us.

"Yeah thanks James, AJ." I said offering a small smile of thanks.

"We'll be seeing you around." Bobby smiled as Michael blew a kiss to Jade.

"Where are they? Dan…and Jeff." Jade added as an afterthought, I wanted to be mad for that jst so I could be mad at someone, but I would have added Dan as an afterthought.

"Don't worry none they're fine, spot of trouble with the Ace's."

"Oh my god, is Jeff ok?" I gasped panic coursing through me.

"Its ok Chloe, they, well they should be at the locker room now." And that was all Jade and me needed running off to the locker room, we burst in finding Dan sporting a bruised jaw and Jeff with a split lip.

"Jeff!" I flung myself at him holding him to me.

"I'm ok, we're both ok." I cupped his face and my thumb gently over the cut before kissing him softly.

"We were worried, one minute you were there and the next you were gone." I could tell Dan and Jade were having pretty much the same conversation as we were. "Come on let's just get back to the hotel, please." Jeff nodded and after saying our goodbyes to Jade and Dan we left.

"I'm sorry Chloe darlin'." I looked over at Jeff in confusion. We were at his dad Gilberts place, visiting for the weekend. He'd been off since the show and normally I'd leave him to it until he was ready to tell me, but it was driving me crazy and know he was just apologising and I had no idea what for.

"You have nothing to apologise for Jeff, baby you done nothing wrong."

"I left you, Bobby and Michael tried it on with you and Jade."

"They didn't get to do anything hell they hadn't even got the chance to proposition us before James and AJ turned up." I told him taking his hand.

"I don't deserve you." I scoffed at his words making him look at me in shock.

"I don't deserve you, you never screwed around with a married woman. I screwed Bobby and yet I have you. And I couldn't be happier." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"Hey know I can't eat in my own kitchen without you two kissing?" I smiled up sheepishly at Gilbert.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just hurry up with some grand kids would ya." Jeff and I looked at each other and laughed a little uncomfortably. We knew he was joking well sort of, but kids wasn't something we had in mind yet. Sunday afternoon we set off for the PPV. We needed to win, Jade and I had to win, no two ways about it.

"You ready for this Chloe?"

"Always Jade, lets hand them their asses and show them how real Knockouts fight." I kissed Jeff quickly and headed out with Jade title in hand. Gail and Ashley already in the ring.

I locked up with Gail and took her down with an arm drag going straight for the triangle hold, but she wriggled to ropes and I had to break the hold. When she stood I drop kicked her and pulled her to the corner to tag in Jade. Jade came in hitting Engaged, catapulting Gail into the corner to work her over. Jade dropped her with a clothesline and went for the pin only for Ashley to climb in and break it up. I ran in and dropped her before kicking her out of the ring. I noticed Gail getting the upper hand and that Jade wasn't paying much attention as she was looking up the ramp. I followed her gaze to see Michael and Bobby making their way down the ramp. I climbed on to the apron and demanded the tag from Jade as she seemed so distracted. She tagged me in and I went to work on Ashley who was now in the ring. I tried hard to not let Bobby's presence bother me, but Jeff and Dan had said they would stay at gorilla for us, so where were they or more importantly what had happened to them. I hit Star Dust on Ashley and took Gail off the apron tagging in Jade who locked in Archaic. But Michael out Ashley's foot on the ropes. I wasn't going to let him get away with that. I jumped off and ran round to him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He smirked so I slapped him only for Bobby to grab me I went to kick out at Michael, but saw one of the Ace's behind him and froze. Michael smirked again and lifted Ashley's foot on to the ropes again as Jade went for the pin, but the Ace behind him knocked it back off and suddenly attacked Michael. Bobby let go of me to help or so I thought. I rolled into the ring to celebrate the win to see another Ace attacking Bobby. We were still announced as winner and still Knockout champions, but we didn't celebrate. Simply grabbing our titles and taking off backstage.

"What the hell was that about?" Jade demanded.

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Forget it where are Dan and Jeff?"

"Here. "Dan said holding his head and so was Jeff. "We got jumped, what the hell happened?"

"Are you both ok?" Jeff asked coming to me.

A/N: What were the Ace's doing? Whose side are they on? Who attacked Dan and Jeff? 450 reveals next :D


	13. Chapter 13

~Jade~

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded.

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Forget it where are Dan and Jeff?"

"Here." Dan said holding his head and so was Jeff. "We got jumped, what the hell happened?"

"Are you both ok?" Jeff asked going to Chloe as Dan walked over to me. I pushed his hand outta the way checking to see if there was a bump, thankfully there wasn't.

"We're fine, stupid Aces came down and took care of Roode and Ion. What's the sudden interest in us?" I exclaimed walking back to the locker room.

"Roode and Ion will be taken care of. But why would Ace's save you two?" Dan questioned. I leaned into his embrace needing to be close to him.

"To hold it over their heads to get to us." Jeff said flatly. Surely he couldn't be right? Why would he even say something like that?

"Where'd that come from Jeff?" Chloe asked.

"Just made sense to me." He said sighing. "I'll be back after my match." He walked out leaving Chloe behind. There had to be more there than I knew about.

"I got a meeting, we'll talk about this later." I nodded kissing him.

"Be careful." I told him. He smiled and walked out. I moved over by Chloe. "You doing ok over here?" She just shrugged. "Talk to me Chloe."

"I hate Bobby and he wont leave me alone. Then we got the Ace creeps breathing down our necks every time we turn around. If it wasn't for your relationship with Dan we wouldn't be in this mess." She stormed out of the room not sparing a glance or anything. I didn't even get the chance to defend myself. I literally felt my heart burst into a million tiny pieces. I didn't know she felt that way about me being with Dan. I got it from other people but never from my best friend. I got up grabbing my hoodie flipping the hood up, stuffing my hands in the pocket and walked around not sure where I was headed. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to be left alone or around people.

"Jade wait." I sighed at his voice. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the likes of him.

"What do you want?" I snapped turning to look at him.

"I don't want anything. I was just making sure you were ok. You seem to be upset about something. Just thought I could help." I huffed rolling my eyes.

"It's your fault I'm in this mood. If you would just leave me alone and let me be I'd be just fine. I want nothing to do with you. What don't you get?"

"I get it all. But I wanna know how hard I have to try before you see that I like you a lot. I just want a chance to prove that I'm better then Dan."

"No one will be better than Dan. He's got my heart he knew how to take it the right way. You ain't trying to win me over, you're trying to screw me out of everything I have that I need in my life. Just leave me alone." I shook my head walking off. I didn't get him but what was there to get? I didn't like him and I surely didn't need him.

"What have I told you about walking around alone?" I jumped slightly turning around letting a nervous laugh out.

"To not to." I smiled sheepishly.

"So why are you?" He asked walking up to me.

"So you could teach me my lesson back at the hotel." I said in a seductive tone running my finger down his bare chest hooking it in the waist band of his wrestling trunks.

"This isn't funny Jade." He removed my finger letting my hand fall. "You could've been hurt."

"I'm fine Dan." I sighed closing my eyes for a brief second. "Maybe I need funny. I need something to take my mind of the fact my best friend blames me for the Ace's bullshit. Michael wont get the picture that I don't want him and when I need you the most it's about you not me." I turned to walk off only to be pulled back into his chest. His fingers running along my back.

"I'm trying Jade. But you know what wrestling means to me. We'll sort through everything later. But how does Chloe blame you?" I pulled away looking up at his amazing blue eyes.

"Because I'm with you." It made sense it did. I didn't wanna believe it. They would've left us alone if I wasn't with Dan.

"She didn't mean it. You'll see."

"I don't know Dan. Good luck out there."

"You gonna be ok?" I nodded pressing my lips against his. He headed for gorilla and I found Kaz and Daniels locker room. I didn't have anything against Daniels. I was happy they were the tag champs. I sat down curling up to Kaz. He wouldn't ask question and he didn't. He put his arm around me pulling me into him. I stayed there as they talked about stuff never saying a word. I would nod a few times but that was it. After the show Dan showed up. I figured Kaz had texted him to let him know where I was at. I thanked Kaz and left with Dan. Over the days we had off we talked about everything and things were good between us but I was still upset and hurt over Chloe's word. I would never blame her relationship with Jeff for the Ace's wanting us.

I walked into the arena Dan was going to bring the stuff in but he wanted me to talk to Chloe. It was still hours before the show would start and not many people were here so he wasn't worried about anything. I walked down the halls seeing that Chloe wasn't in the locker room. I was starting to wondered if she was even here. I rounded the corner coming face to face with 3 Aces and Eight's guys. I smiled nervously taking a few steps back walking into something or rather someone as I looked up to see another guy. I went to yell but a hand clamped over my mouth. I started to throw punches and kick wildly but it did no good as they carried me off. I found myself being tied to a chair in a dark room. I looked around letting my eyes adjust to the darkness but I saw nothing. I wasn't even sure how long I was sitting there when the door opened letting some light in to see that they had Chloe.

"How wonderful for you girls to join us." The leader said using the device to keep his voice hidden.

"What do you want with us?" I spit out.

"Well Gage, CJ." If he used our names then it was time for the show and they were airing this. I glanced around seeing a few camera's. "We saved you girls out there Sunday. Therefore you owe us."

"We owe you shit." Chloe yelled. They just laughed at us.

A/N: What do Chloe and Jade owe the Aces? What are Jeff and Dan doing about it? Is Chloe really upset with Jade being with Dan? Will Ion cause trouble? What's Roode up to? LoopyLou tells ya next :D


	14. Chapter 14

~Chloe-Jayde~

When I got back to the hotel all I could think about was how horrible I had been to Jade. I felt so terribly guilty that I had blamed my best friend and her relationship for the mess we were in with the Ace's. But it was no one, but the Ace's fault. They were the ones that targeted us and if she hadn't have been with Dan they'd have still come after me because I'm with Jeff. Speaking of Jeff he was just laid on the hotel bed waiting. He knew I felt guilty and that I didn't want him to tell me it was ok, that I shouldn't worry, not yet any way. I would just have to make it right with her. Make it right at the next show. I finally crawled on to the bed and to Jeff's waiting arms.

"You ok now darlin'?"

"Yeah, I still feel bad, but I'll make it right." I said cuddling against him.

"I know you will." He said kissing my head.

Jeff was doing a signing before the show and as it was early he wasn't too worried about me having any problems. Bobby always rolled up late so I didn't have to worry. I walked into the locker room and found two of the Ace's waiting for me. I turned abruptly and ran, straight in to another two. I took a swing at one of them with my bag and got passed him only for the other to grab me by my hair and back to him. I was carried off into a dark room somewhere in the back and tied to a chair. A little while later the door opened, but the light hurt my eyes. I heard some shuffling and tried to see what was going on, but it was too dark. I sat there for what felt like hours, tugging on the ropes that bound my hands. A door opened letting light in and when my eyes adjusted I saw that they had Jade too.

"How wonderful for you girls to join us." The leader said using the device to keep his voice hidden.

"What do you want with us?" Jade spat out.

"Well Gage, CJ." If he used our names then it was time for the show and they were airing this. I subtlety looked around seeing a few camera's. "We saved you girls out there Sunday. Therefore you owe us."

"We owe you shit." I yelled. They just laughed at us.

"Exactly we ain't doing anything for you!" Jade snapped.

"I don't think you two are in a position to tell you are or aren't doing anything. See you're all alone and no one is coming to save you." I rumble of laughter ran through the four Ace's present, for a second I felt panic course through me. I know we were on camera, but it didn't mean they wouldn't hurt us. "No you owe us and we think you need to pay up. You'll help us get what we want or suffer the consequences. We can and will make your lives hell."

"Not if we make your lives hell first." I growled sounding a lot more confident than I felt.

"Oh really, girl I'd like to," Before the guy could finish two figures appeared in the door way. Jeff and Dan were here to save the day, but when they moved I knew it wasn't them it was Bobby and Michael. I felt my blood boil. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? Bobby started to fight with them as Michael slipped past to undo mine and Jade's bindings then he joined the fight. I looked over at Jade to see she was just as angry and I picked up the chair that had held me. I didn't give a shit if they saved me. I was getting of here just me and Jade. Jade caught on quickly and we waded through the men swinging the chair hard and fast. We ran out of the room and took off down the hall we were near gorilla when we stopped.

"Jade I'm sorry about what I said. That was wrong of me and I didn't mean it. I was upset and angry and just wanted someone to blame."

"I know, I was angry too, I couldn't believe you said that, but we're best friends and things are kinda crazy to say the least. So long as you blame the right people next time I forgive you." She smiled.

"Deal." I said hugging her quickly. A cough split us up as JB walked over.

"Gage, CJ what happened? The Ace's kidnap you and then Roode and Ion come to your rescue."

"The Ace's took us because they seem to think we owe them, but I never asked for their help and neither did Jade. We won't help them and we will have nothing to do with them."

"Unless we're beating the hell out of them." Jade added.

"Exactly and as for Roode and Ion, who knows and who cares, but they can stay away from us too." I snapped.

"If they hadn't have got involved in our match, the Ace's wouldn't have come near us, but they did and this is their fault." Jade growled out as I rubbed at my wrists.

"And that is all we have to say on the matter JB." I said pulling Jade away.

"Chloe what's wrong with your wrists?" My wrists were red raw and bleeding very lightly in places. "Come on we'll go to the trainers." We walked down the hall and saw Kaz and AJ. "Hey can one of you get Jeff and Dan please, tell them we'll be in the trainer's room." Jade said before they could speak. Kaz nodded and headed off as AJ walked with us.

"What the hell happened? I mean we all saw in that room, but how?"

"They were waiting for me in our locker room. Dragged me off," I started.

"I bumped into them and they carted me off too." Jade sighed. We sat in the trainer's room as he wrapped my wrists up and told me to bath them and rewrap them for the next couple of days. Jeff and Dan burst into the room as I stood to leave.

"Chloe! I'm so sorry darlin' I never should have left you." He said picking me up and holding me tight.

"Jeff it's fine, I'm alright."

"Then what's this?" He asked putting me down and holding my hands.

"They'll be fine in a few days. I did it myself trying to get loose from the ropes." I said as he kissed me.

"That's it you two are not to be on your own." Dan almost growled out.

"Yeah I agree girls, if they aren't with you then you gotta come with me and Kaz or one of the others. They tried this twice now. Next time there might not be someone to come get you." AJ said worry colouring his tone. And I didn't argue, hell I didn't want to. I wouldn't do anything for them or for Bobby for any reasons.

A/N; How is Jade? How is Dan about jade and Chloe being taken? Will they retaliate? Will Bobby and Michael try anything? 450 reveals next :D


	15. Chapter 15

~Jade~

"You're not hurt are you?" I was more confused then anything. It's been known that I'm an easy person to manipulate. I was starting to feel like Michael was telling the truth. Not that he was better then Dan no one would be better then Dan ever, but maybe he was trying to show me that he had real feelings for me. I had to talk to him.

"No I'm fine they didn't hurt me." Maybe scared me to be alone for awhile. Made me afraid to go around a corner thinking they would be there to ambush me and do as they feel with me. Dan could take one look at me and know that I was lying and something was bothering me and he would be able to hit it right on the head.

"That's it you two are not to be on your own." Dan almost growled out. It did scare me that he knew me that well.

"Yeah I agree girls, if they aren't with you then you gotta come with me and Kaz or one of the others. They tried this twice now. Next time there might not be someone to come get you." AJ said worry coloring his tone. And I didn't argue, I had no point to argue. I wanted to be safe not someone's personal human toy. I wouldn't do anything for them.

"I need some fresh air. Frankie do you mind?" I could see the hurt on Dan's face and that hurt me. I kissed his cheek. "I don't mean to hurt you Dan, I just need space to think. Frankie let's me do that. I love that you worry about me and don't want me alone but I need my space just like you do."

"Just be careful." I nodded giving him a hug. "Frankie don't let anything happen to her or I'll hurt you."

"Gotcha." I headed to the door only for Chloe to stop me.

"Just don't be late Jade. We got a segment we gotta do out there."

"I wont be." I called back walking out the door Frankie walking behind me slightly.

"Where you going? I thought you wanted some fresh air, the doors for outside are back the other way."

"I need answers Frankie."

"What? Hell no Jade. You are not going to find the Aces and 8's." I stopped slowly turning my head trying not to laugh at him.

"Relax Frankie. I want answers from them but I'm not stupid enough to go look for them alone. I wanna talk to Michael and see why he is doing what he is. I get why Bobby is." I explained looking at him. "Just uh don't tell Dan, I don't need him freaking out on me."

"He wont hurt you will he? He hasn't has he?" I quickly shook my head. I hated that with the way he got rid of me so to say when I was his manager that everyone thought he was abusive to me. He would never lay a hand on me ever.

"No he never has either so don't think like that. If he ever laid a single hand on me in that way I wouldn't be with him. I'm smart enough not to be with an abusive guy." I had learned my lesson from that but this was not the time nor the place to talk about that.

"Alright lets just get this over with." He slipped his arm around me in a friendly way and we walked off. I found him sitting at a table. Frankie found himself a spot to sit and let me walk over to Michael taking a seat. He looked up at me.

"What do I owe this pleasure? You gonna tell me to leave you alone. That you want nothing to do with me. What's it gonna be this time?" He asked annoyance in his voice.

"I came to say thanks. I don't know what part you are playing in this whole thing but thanks. Just don't make me regret it."

"It was nothing. Really."

"Why did you do it?" I asked leaning on the table studying him. I noticed that Frankie was still watching from a table over.

"I couldn't leave you in there not knowing when Dan would show up to save you. I would be mad at myself if they did something to you and I hadn't went in to save you." He seemed to be sincere about it all.

"And you're not apart of them?" He smirked standing up sending me a wink before he walked off the X-Division title over his shoulder. It wasn't long before Frankie was taking the empty spot. I was still confused to what was going on but I wasn't going to dwell on it.

"You get your answers?"

"Not really. I don't know why other then to get under Dan's skin. I wish he would play his little game with someone else."

"You can't focus on Michael. You gotta worry about yourself and Dan. Speaking of which don't have to be out in the ring like uh now?"

"Shit yes." I got up running for the gorilla Chloe even reminded me to be there and here I was running late like always. I ran up outta breath.

"You're late." Chloe said sounding pissed. Not that I blamed her. I would be pissed if the roles were reversed. She shoved my tag belt into my gut. I winced slightly from the pain putting the belt over my shoulder grabbing a mic.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said gasping for air.

"Don't let it happen again. Now come on." I saw that AJ was with her and that Jeff and Dan were no where in sight. I would ask her about that later. I followed behind Chloe as Gail and Madison were in the ring going on about how they should've won if it wasn't for Roode and Michael.

"Girls just shut up, we have spent enough time with you two now get lost." I demanded into the mic.

"We had that match won." Gail whined.

"You had shit won now get to the back well the knockout tag champs get down to business." Chloe growled out. "Don't make us toss your skimpy asses over the rope. Wouldn't want you to bust your ass." They glared at us leaving the ring.

"We want a real challenge for once. Anyone up for that or do we get to set out over the next few weeks and find some ass to kick?" We weren't waiting long when Jess better known as ODB's music hit and she walked down.

"Ladies calm down and let's have some fun."

"Look ODB if you don't wanna challenge us then get out of our ring." Chloe snapped.

"You wanna play like that fine by me. I'll meet you in this ring next week."

"Oh is Eric coming back then?" I asked leaning against the ropes.

"Don't you worry your pretty little nose about who my tag partner is next week. Just be here."

"Oh we will be." Chloe snarled heading out of the ring. I slipped out following behind her.

A/N: What is Bobby and Ion really playing at? Where are Jeff and Dan? Will the Ace's try anything? Is Chloe really pissed at Jade? How is Chloe? Find out next time from LoopyLou! :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Chloe-Jayde~

"You're late." I said I was pissed, but it was just everything piling up. I shoved her belt at her and headed for the ramp.

"I know and I'm sorry." She said out of breath. The guys had gone to speak with Hogan as they were not in the least bit happy, especially Jeff, my wrists having to be wrapped up seemed to have really angered him.

"Don't let it happen again. Now come on." I said walking out nodding at AJ as I went. Jade followed close behind me as Gail and Ashley were in the ring going on about how they would've won if it wasn't for Roode and Michael.

"Girls just shut up, we have spent enough time with you two now get lost." Jade shouted into her mic.

"We had that match won." Gail whined.

"You had shit won now get to the back well the knockout tag champs get down to business." I growled out. "Don't make us toss your skimpy asses over the rope. Wouldn't want you to bust your ass." They glared at us leaving the ring.

"We want a real challenge for once. Anyone up for that or do we get to set out over the next few weeks and find some ass to kick?" We weren't waiting long when Jess better known as ODB's music hit and she walked down.

"Ladies calm down and let's have some fun."

"Look ODB if you don't wanna challenge us then get out of our ring." I snapped.

"You wanna play like that fine by me. I'll meet you in this ring next week."

"Oh is Eric coming back then?" Jade asked leaning against the ropes.

"Don't you worry your pretty little nose about who my tag partner is next week. Just be here."

"Oh we will be." I snarled heading out of the ring.

"Chloe are you ok?" Jade asked grabbing my arm. I rubbed at my temples.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry for snapping, but this is getting to be way too much, Bobby is everywhere and if it's not him it's the Ace's. Jeff and Dan have gone to talk with Hogan see if he can't do something about it." She hugged me.

"It's going to be ok. The Ace's will be stopped and you could always get a restraining order on Bobby." I nodded smiling, that would be kind of funny. As we headed to the locker room with our escorts AJ and Kaz we met Jeff and Dan.

"There ain't a damn thing Hogan can do!" Dan growled.

"What could he do anyway? He hasn't been able to stop them so far?" I snapped. "The only way this is going to stop is if we find out who is in charge of the damn group. It's got to be someone who works for the company."

"I agree with Chloe, I mean who else would be able to navigate this place as well as they do?"

"Yeah I think you're both right Jade. But what are we going to do about it?" Jeff asked his hand finding mine.

"I guess we'll go on as usual, most everyone has had enough. A lot of the guys will be coming down whenever they turn up. I imagine they come near you two again, we'll get'em and find out who's in charge."

The week went by in a blur. Jeff was fussing about me the whole time. I didn't mind as it was sweet, but he wouldn't have had to if not for the Ace's. As we got to the arena Jeff never left my side and I noticed where ever we went there seemed to be eyes on me. I pretty much gathered this was them keeping an eye on me. We went to the locker room to change and when I came out Jade and Dan were there.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah all eyes on us." I smiled. "Any idea who Jess's partner is going to be?"

"Not a clue, I'm going with Jeremy though."

"Hey she could team with Jamie, Jamie hasn't had a title for a while and she's not been on much lately."

"Well, they'll soon find out Jeff, they're on now." We quickly headed to gorilla and when our music hit we walked down.

"So come on down ODB, we been waiting all week to see who your partner is." I said into my mic.

"Yeah, let's see this real challenging team you're supposed to be." Jade added a smirk on her face. ODB's music hit and Jess walked down as we thought with Jeremy.

"Wow original." I laughed.

"Laugh while you can, we'll own those titles soon." Jess said into her own mic.

"Well why don't you step on up, we'll have ourselves a match, see if you are worth our time." Jade said as we both backed up a little to let them in.

It was pretty even right up till the end, when those damn Ace's showed up again. But the second they appeared Jeff, Dan, AJ and James ran down to the ring and chaos ensued. Jess and Jeremy made a quick exit leaving us with just the one Ace in the ring with me and Jade. She looked at me and smiled. This guy was going down hard. I ran forward spearing him to the mat as Jade quickly got up on the ropes to hit Engaged. She landed perfectly and I slipped in the triangle hold. I could hold this all day, didn't matter the guy was twice my size he was not getting out of it and holding the ropes was not going to make me let go. The guys climbed in and Jade got a mic as I held on. She looked at me and I nodded.

"So it seems, we have ourselves one of the Ace's, you jackoff's have caused us no end of grief. But as you can see CJ has got one of you in a nice and tight triangle hold. He ain't about to get out of it." She paced the ring the guys looking for signs of the Ace's and if they would try and save their guy. "So I think we need to unmask this bozo and see who we're dealing with." The crowd was behind us 100% they were cheering like crazy as Jade walked over and leaned down. One or two Ace's had come back to stop us, but Jade pulled off the mask as the guy bucked like a damn bronco to get free. I couldn't have been more shocked as she pulled it off. It was Matt, Matt Hardy, Jeff's brother.

A/N: Oh no! How will Jade and Chloe respond? Did Jeff know that Matt was one of the Ace's? What will Dan do? 450 Reveals next :D Jeremy is EY and Jamie is Velvet Sky :D


	17. Chapter 17

~Jade~

"So it seems, we have ourselves one of the Ace's, you jackoff's have caused us no end of grief. But as you can see CJ has got one of you in a nice and tight triangle hold. He ain't about to get out of it." I paced the ring the guys looking for signs of the Ace's and if they would try and save their guy. "So I think we need to unmask this bozo and see who we're dealing with." The crowd was behind us 100% they were cheering like crazy as I walked over and leaned down. One or two Ace's had come back to stop us, but I pulled off the mask as the guy bucked like a damn bronco to get free. I couldn't believe it as I pulled it off. It was Matt, Matt Hardy, Jeff's brother. I was shocked. I had a close friendship with Jeff and Matt and for him to be apart of this I couldn't form words for it. I stumbled backwards bumping into someone. I jumped looking back seeing that it was only Dan, I relaxed in his embrace. I watched as Chloe let Matt go and backed up. I looked at a very shocked Jeff who was shaking his head. He got a mic going to speak a few times but couldn't do it. He finally dropped the mic and got out heading up the ramp never looking back. Chloe quickly went after him. I pulled Dan from the ring.

"What the hell Jeff? What the fuck was that about?" Dan yelled walking back to the locker room.

"Don't you dare start in Dan. I had no fucking clue about that shit with Matt." He punched the locker room door before going inside.

"Real subtle Dan." Chloe snapped following behind Jeff.

"Stay." I demanded walking into the locker room seeing Jeff had his head in his hands, Chloe at his side her hand on his back and on his knee. I gathered my stuff along with Dan's and walked out not saying anything. I didn't know what to say to make it better.

"I'm not a damn dog, you can't order me around." He snapped taking the bags and walked off. I sighed following behind him. So much for him caring about my safety in this place.

"You gonna wait for me or what?" I yelled stopping in the middle of the hall. His pace slowed before he stopped turning to look at me.

"Well c'mon then." I sighed knowing this wasn't him just the effects from what happened out there. I never once thought Matt Hardy of all people would try to get me or Chloe especially Chloe. I shook the match off and what happened with Matt off as the next few days we would be free of the Ace's as we were scheduled for the house shows and they didn't normally show up so I was hoping they wouldn't for these shows either. The car ride to the hotel was a quiet one.

"What you not talking to me now?" Dan asked reaching over taking my hand in his.

"You relaxed from what happened out there tonight?"

"Yea, I was out of line with Jeff back there, but come on it's his brother he should know these things."

"How should he Dan? Chloe didn't know about us. No one knew about us. Sometimes no one knows what you are up to. Just because Jeff and Matt are brothers doesn't mean anything."

"Yea I guess, but Chloe doesn't spend every waking moment with you either."

"I spend more time with Chloe then Jeff has with Matt in the past few months. We shouldn't be fighting about this but rather finding away out of this."

"We will Jade, we will." I wanted to say that his voice was filled with certainty and determination but it was more hope and desperation. I squeezed his hand reassuring him then got out of the car. We got settled back in our hotel room and called it a night. We were up early checking out of the hotel and on a plane to Tennessee for the weekends house show loops. We had a few hours to kill after we got there so we spent the day having fun and getting our relationship back, not worrying or dealing with the Ace's. The happy mood I was in disappeared when I saw Matt leaning against the wall a smirk in place in his Ace's gear.

"Oh look the ugly ducking showed his face. I think you looked better with the mask on." I smarted off. Dan was trying to get me to quit but I ignored him.

"Hardy har har Jade. You would kill it as a comedian. I can see the audience now dead with boredom."

"You're still standing, aren't you?" I snapped back going to get in his face, Dan pulling me back.

"Jade c'mon let's go. He's wasting our time." Dan said between clenched teeth pulling me off.

"Run along Jade, listen to your veggie eating freak, and remember I'll get you anytime I want, you and Chloe owe us."

"We owe you shit!" I yelled not being able to get free from Dan's grasp. We walked into the locker room seeing Jeff and Chloe already there. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

"Sit Jade." Dan demanded.

"I'm not a damn dog Dan!" I spit his words back at him.

"What the hell is going on? And Dan you best not treat her like a damn dog again or you have to deal with me." Chloe spit out. I couldn't help but laugh earning myself a glare from her.

"It's fine, I did it to him yesterday so he's getting me back for it. And Matt is the damn problem." I huffed.

"You had a run in with him as well?"

"Yes he's like a damn bug that wont leave you alone." I said digging out my ring gear.

"Does he know what we have planned for the Ace's?" Dan asked. Jeff looked up from where he was sitting.

"I don't know, I really don't. It would be best if we start over and come up with a new game plan." Jeff suggested.

"We'll figure it out later. I believe we got a match to mess with." I said walking to the door linking arms with Chloe. Jeff and Dan walked out behind us. We only had to mess with Jess or ODB's match, taunt her so Lisa or Tara could get the pin. Jeff and Dan both had matches that they won. After the house show was over with we stayed around and signed autograph's and took pictures with fans. The rest of the house shows were the same. The days off were relaxing as we chilled at Dan's place. I spent more time at Dan's then I did at my own place. I had everything I needed at his place. As Thursday rolled around we found our self's sitting in the locker room waiting for Chloe and Jeff.

"No not gonna happen Chloe." Jeff said walking through the door.

"Why not it's the only option we have right now."

"No Chloe just no."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She thinks it would be a brilliant idea to let the Ace's kidnap her."

"I don't see the harm Jeff, it would help us out." Dan spoke up being on Chloe's side.

"Dan no, not gonna happen."

"Oh baby I'm glad you think like that. I wouldn't want Chloe going in alone on this, so I'll go with her. They want us as it is."

"Absolutely no." Dan said looking at me. "I wont let you do it."

"So it's ok for Chloe but not me? Well guess what Dan you don't have a say in it." I told him getting up. It wasn't right for him to be ok when it was Chloe but get all defensive when I volunteered myself. I get why he did it but still.

"We're doing it whether you want us to or not."

A/N: Will Chloe and Jade go through with it? Will Dan and Jeff ever be ok with it? What does Matt know? Where are Ion and Roode hiding? Will the Ace's try anything? LoopyLou tells ya next time! :D


	18. Chapter 18

~Chloe-Jayde~

I sat on the bed in the hotel room watching Jeff pace. I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't believe it was Matt. His brother of all people. It didn't make sense to me, I mean we saw Matt at least once a week and he never said a word, never even hinted at it. Why would he do this to us? He could have hurt me or Jade and then there was the whole we owe them bullshit.

"Jeff, we'll figure it out, we'll talk to him just calm down ok, relax please." He let out almost a growl of anger and frustration and then crouched down in front of me taking my hands.

"Chloe I had no idea,"

"Jeff I know you didn't you were just as shocked as all of us, you're hurt by this more than any of us. But Matt's gotta have an explanation." He nodded and moved on to the bed pulling me into him.

"We'll sort it out Chloe I promise."

As we walked into the arena we saw Matt. He was leaning against the wall in his Ace and 8's gear. I wanted to know why he was doing this.

"You going to explain yourself Matt?"

"I want to know why you would do this, why risk hurting Chloe and Jade? What the hell are you playing at?!" Jeff demanded I had to grab his arm to stop him from getting in Matt's face.

"That's for me to know and you to find out baby brother. And you still owe us Chloe you and Jade."

"Bite me Matthew, come on Jeff we don't need the monkey we need the organ grinder." I said pulling Jeff inside watching the pissed off look that crossed Matt's face as we headed for our locker room. Jeff said nothing just sat down and moments later Jade and Dan walked in.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Jade spat out.

"Sit Jade." Dan demanded.

"I'm not a damn dog Dan!" She growled at him, I couldn't believe he had just spoken to her like that, I wasn't going to stand for it.

"What the hell is going on? And Dan you best not treat her like a damn dog again or you have to deal with me." Jade laughed and I glared at her this wasn't the least bit funny.

"It's fine, I did it to him yesterday so he's getting me back for it. And Matt is the damn problem." She huffed.

"You had a run in with him as well?" I asked.

"Yes he's like a damn bug that wont leave you alone." She said digging out her ring gear.

"Does he know what we have planned for the Ace's?" Dan asked. Jeff looked up from where he was sitting.

"I don't know, I really don't. It would be best if we start over and come up with a new game plan." Jeff suggested.

"We'll figure it out later. I believe we got a match to mess with." Jade said walking to the door linking arms with me. Jeff and Dan walked out behind us. We only had to mess with Jess or ODB's match, taunt her so Lisa or Tara could get the pin. Jeff and Dan both had matches that they won. After the house show was over with we stayed around and signed autographs and took pictures with fans.

Our days off were spent relaxing at Jeff's place, but all I could think about was how to get at the Aces what could we do to them. And I only ever could think of one thing, it always came back to it. And when I told Jeff he about hit the roof. We were arguing about it as we walked back into the arena for that nights show.

"No not gonna happen Chloe." Jeff said as we walked into the locker room.

"Why not it's the only option we have right now." Which was my entire argument, we had no other plan so we had to go with what he had.

"No Chloe just no." I knew he was afraid I'd get hurt, but we would all get hurt if we did nothing.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"She thinks it would be a brilliant idea to let the Ace's kidnap her."

"I don't see the harm Jeff, it would help us out." Dan spoke up being on my side to my surprise.

"Dan no, not gonna happen." Jeff seethed.

"Oh baby I'm glad you think like that. I wouldn't want Chloe going in alone on this, so I'll go with her. They want us as it is."

"Absolutely no." Dan said looking at her. "I wont let you do it."

"So it's ok for Chloe but not me? Well guess what Dan you don't have a say in it." She told him getting up. I didn't want Jade getting hurt, but I knew it would ease some of Jeff's worry if I had someone with me.

"We're doing it whether you want us to or not." I said as Jade and I walked out of the locker room. "So how do we do it?"

"I thought you had a plan?" Jade said as we walked through the back.

"Well yeah to get kidnapped, not how though." I smiled. But then I saw Bobby and Michael. All we needed was for the Ace's to be nearby. Jade saw what I saw, but instead of waiting to see if we could see the Ace's she ploughed on towards them.

"You two are the biggest pains in my ass! Do you have any idea what you've done? We can't cough without Jeff and Dan looking to see who might hurt us!" And with that she slapped Bobby. Bobby reeled a little and looked as if he would hit her.

"You lay a finger on Jade I will tear you a new one!" I shouted and he turned a smirk in place. He moved towards me and Matt appeared stepping in the way.

"You won't be hassling them any longer." At his words three more Aces stepped forward one shielding Jade from them as the other two backed Bobby and Michael up. "Chloe you ok?"

"And why would you care Matt?" I snapped. His shoulders slumped.

"OK look I'm sorry, but come with us I'll explain." He led us out the back into the car park and across the way to a trailer. "Look all of us are kind of on our last chance, last hope to get anywhere."

"So what that gives you the right to go around attacking people as and when it suits you?" Jade snapped.

"No, but it does make it so the fans love to hate us and want to see more of us. You don't get it, Jeff can do what he wants, take what he wants and yet he comes out smelling of roses." I was supposed to be playing it cool, trying to find out what was happening and how we could use it to our advantage, but I snapped at that punching Matt on the jaw.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea how hard Jeff has had to work? What he's had to do? How hard its been for him? It's been no walk in the park, doubters, haters, drug tests left right and center. He has fought so hard to get back to where he is. He hasn't just been welcomed with open arms he's fought damn hard for this." Matt bobbed his head rubbing his jaw.

"Maybe, but he's still given the chance, me I got nothing, because Jeff has always been seen as better than me. But I want to be back, not on top, but back on the scene, back to being the Hardy boys. I miss it and this is my only way of getting it. Unmasking me has put me in the spot light so I thank you. But a lot of the guys here are in the same boat."

"So what attack everyone and get to the top? You're crazy all of you." Jade shouted. I saw my chance and took it.

"I don't know Jade, it kinda makes sense, I know Matt has wanted to come back for a while, but he hasn't had the chance. But now him and the others are doing it for themselves. As long as they promise to leave Jeff and Dan out of it, I'll try to help. Matt anything you guys need I'll do what I can." I moved and hugged him. "Sorry bout punching you Matt."

"Forget about it Chloe, I know how much you care about Jeff. So what about you Jade you going to help us out?" Matt asked looking at her. I wanted to tell her to say yes, but I couldn't so I could only hope she'd say yes. Then it would only be a matter of time before we found out who was in charge.

A/N: So who is controlling the Aces? Will Jade agree to help? Are the girls making a big mistake? 450 reveals next :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Jade~

"We're doing it whether you want us to or not." Chloe said as we walked out of the locker room. "So how do we do it?"

"I thought you had a plan?" I asked as we walked through the back. That's part of why I agreed to this.

"Well yeah to get kidnapped, not how though." She smiled. But then I saw Bobby and Michael. All we needed was for the Ace's to be nearby. Chloe saw what I saw, but instead of waiting to see if we could see the Ace's I ploughed on towards them. There would be racket and Ace's would come running. Made sense to me.

"You two are the biggest pains in my ass! Do you have any idea what you've done? We can't cough without Jeff and Dan looking to see who might hurt us!" And with that I slapped Bobby. Bobby reeled a little and looked as if he would hit me.

"You lay a finger on Jade I will tear you a new one!" Chloe shouted and he turned a smirk in place. He moved towards Chloe and Matt appeared stepping in the way.

"You won't be hassling them any longer." At his words three more Aces stepped forward one shielding me from them as the other two backed Bobby and Michael up. "Chloe you ok?"

"And why would you care Matt?" She snapped. His shoulders slumped.

"OK look I'm sorry, but come with us I'll explain." He led us out the back into the car park and across the way to a trailer. "Look all of us are kind of on our last chance, last hope to get anywhere."

"So what that gives you the right to go around attacking people as and when it suits you?" I snapped. How was I suppose to keep my calm around him?

"No, but it does make it so the fans love to hate us and want to see more of us. You don't get it, Jeff can do what he wants, take what he wants and yet he comes out smelling of roses." Chloe snapped at that punching Matt on the jaw.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea how hard Jeff has had to work? What he's had to do? How hard its been for him? It's been no walk in the park, doubters, haters, drug tests left, right and center. He has fought so hard to get back to where he is. He hasn't just been welcomed with open arms he's fought damn hard for this." Matt bobbed his head rubbing his jaw.

"Maybe, but he's still given the chance, me I got nothing, because Jeff has always been seen as better than me. But I want to be back, not on top, but back on the scene, back to being the Hardy boys. I miss it and this is my only way of getting it. Unmasking me has put me in the spot light so I thank you. But a lot of the guys here are in the same boat."

"So what attack everyone and get to the top? You're crazy all of you." I shouted. But I loved crazy, so it was right up my alley but I wasn't letting on that I wanted to be here. No they were gonna have to convince me to join them.

"I don't know Jade, it kinda makes sense, I know Matt has wanted to come back for a while, but he hasn't had the chance. But now him and the others are doing it for themselves. As long as they promise to leave Jeff and Dan out of it, I'll try to help. Matt anything you guys need I'll do what I can." Chloe moved and hugged him. "Sorry bout punching you Matt."

"Forget about it Chloe, I know how much you care about Jeff. So what about you Jade you going to help us out?" Matt asked looking at me. I looked at Chloe. I could tell she wanted me to say yes. I knew I was suppose to yes, didn't make agreeing to this any easier. But if anyone knew how hard it was to get back anywhere in this industry it would be Matt and he knows what he is talking about. I couldn't let Chloe do this herself. But I couldn't let them off easy.

"Why should I join? I'm where I want to be in the company. Whether you want the Hardy boys back or not you'll get what you want and you don't need me for that. The whole thing you guys have can and I'm sure will go on for weeks, months and the second your masks come off and they see who it is you'll be where you want to be. Why do need me for?"

"You're with Dan. That means you know all the shit Dan's been through. Before coming back here he was ready to quit wrestling. He got that one chance and he ran with it. This is our last chance Jade. You know about that yourself. You didn't wanna be in this company when you got offered that contracted. No you wanted to be on top in the best wrestling company in the states. But you signed the dotted line. Why did you do that?" One of the guys in a mask asked sitting down in front of me.

"Because Impact was the only company interested in me at the time. It was this or nothing. So I signed jumping in with both feet and now I'm more then happy to be here."

"It was your one chance to make a name for yourself. Well this is our second chance. Maybe our last chance Jade."

"What you want us to get to Brooke so you can take it to Hogan more?" I asked leaning back in my chair crossing my arms keeping my eyes on the masked eye in front of me.

"Jade you got it." Matt said folding his hands on the table. "So what do you say?" I looked seeing the hope in Matt's eyes. I looked at Chloe as she waited to hear what I had to say. Everything they said made sense.

"You're lucky I like crazy. But you will let me and Chloe figure out how we want the world to find out we are on your side." I looked over at Chloe. "You do know that now you can't be spotted with Jeff?"

"The same goes for you and Dan." She countered.

"I'm use to sneaking around. I did it for months. Until these fuckers aired it on live tv." I snapped the last part looking all the guys over.

"In order to get caught you want to be caught. Or so I heard." Matt smirked. Maybe I did wanna be caught when it came to Dan. I just shrugged it off. "Do as you have to and we will be there to have your backs." We got up with that being said. We were just about out the door when my damn curiosity got the best of me.

"Who we taking orders from anyways? You guys have to have a leader and it's not Matt. Not since his masked face showed up that night."

"How do you know that?" Matt asked standing up himself.

"I've paid close attention to everyone. I know who's been out there every week and who hasn't. So who's the ring leader?"

"Jade just forget it and let's go." Chloe said between clenched teeth. I looked at her knowing she wanted me to drop this but I couldn't and wouldn't do it. I knew Matt wouldn't let them hurt either one of us.

"I can't Chloe." I turned back to the guys. "So?"

"You should do as told Jade." I looked up to see the man himself. I was shocked to see him of all people. "You will not say a word of this to anyone. You will do as I say."

"Got it." Chloe said dragging me off. "Damn it Jade. You about screwed it up for us."

"Look lets just get to the ring and get this over with before I change my mind. I really want to be on their side. They're only trying to make a name for themselves again. Is that so wrong?" I asked walking across the parking lot.

"When they take it out on our friends then yes it's deadly wrong. You will not back out on this Jade." I sighed knowing she was right but I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I shook the though away. We rounded up all the guys we could along with Jeff and Dan. We walked to gorilla telling everyone to wait there until we needed them. We both grabbed a mic and headed to the ring.

"We have something huge to say. Important to say to the world." Chloe said starting things off.

"Oh Brooke I think you need to come out here for what we have to say?" I said into the mic leaning back against the ropes.

A/N: Will Brooke come out? Who's behind the Ace's and 8's? What are Jade and Chloe up too? Will their plan work? Or will it back fire? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


End file.
